


High Over You

by That_one_person_022



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, M/M, More characters, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rivalry, Rivals, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_person_022/pseuds/That_one_person_022
Summary: Shadow and Sonic were rivals, everyone knew this. All the public knew that they constantly argued, raced, and sparred. Given the opportunity, of course, because they were also busy hedgehogs. So, when they finally were able to catch up, things took a big turn one night...It turned out that they had something else to add to the list of things they fought over. You know what they say, sometimes it was better to release your frustration and anger in healthier ways!
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 38
Kudos: 62





	1. The First Time It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> My Spotify playlist just inspired me to write this so...

Who was better, Sonic or Shadow?

Their rivalry was the foundation of the connection between Sonic and Shadow. A simple rivalry about who was faster, stronger, smarter, and so on. An endless list of things that made the two different from anyone else, more reason to butt heads with each other. So, to determine who indeed was the better rival, the blue hero and G.U.N. agent decided to spend their spare time figuring this out. 

It was difficult at first. Sonic was the Hero of Mobius, constantly running around after Eggman and his robots, and Shadow was G.U.N.’s top agent, leading Team Dark in missions and infiltrating multiple bases. Both hedgehogs were always busy, their schedules never lining up or leaving time, so, it was difficult to answer the question. 

Fortunately for them, Eggman’s latest defeat had put him in bed, the round scientist had managed to get injured from his encounter with the blue hedgehog. It was quite hilarious, actually because the accident didn’t even happen _during_ the fight. No, the evil scientist had fallen off his carrier when he had decided to give Sonic a piece of his mind, tired of being shamefully defeated on a daily basis.

So, when no havoc erupted in the city the next day, it finally meant a rest day for Sonic, but for his dark rival, on the other hand, it didn’t. Even if the Doctor was absent, it didn’t mean that G.U.N. would stop working and pushing its agents to the brink of their limits. However, thanks to Rouge’s _convincing_ , the Commander had given the trio a long-overdue break. It consisted of a three-day weekend, which was still pretty shitty, but a win nonetheless.

During that weekend, Sonic had bumped into the black hedgehog and white bat, they were on their way to Club Rouge. It was almost night, the pale moon peeking out of cloudy skies, and the blue hero thought it would be nice to catch up with his favorite rival. From outside, the club’s neon lights hypnotized women and men to come inside, and once there, they would fall victim to the colorful drinks and seducing music. At first, it was all about catching up with each other, then bickering broke out between the two hedgehogs, a smirking bat enjoying the show before it evolved even more. 

All it took were a few drinks, and several jabs at the dark rival, to finally have a full-on argument about who was faster, who was stronger, who was smarter, and so on. They placed bets and all. An amused Rouge was a witness to it, something about Shadow not trusting Sonic when it came to these things. The female agent had agreed to oversee their spectacular showdown, but she called it quits when the hedgehogs were starting to ruin the atmosphere of the club. She was a businesswoman, and she wasn’t about to lose customers just because these idiots decided to measure their egos now. In her opinion, she thought it was ridiculous, Shadow and Sonic were equals, but apparently, they didn’t see it like that. 

So, with a furious expression and security standing behind her, Rouge told them to get the hell out. With a little shove and push, the rivals were out the door, left to the now secluded street, a few people still on and about at that hour. The booming bass that came from inside the club echoed outside, disturbing the silent night.

The pair of hedgehogs had calmed down, seeing Rouge’s angry face was quite something, and so, Sonic had told Shadow that he actually did want to catch up with him, barely seeing him in the last months. At first, the dark agent had thought of ignoring the blue hero and heading around the back of Club Rouge to the team’s shared apartment. But he also knew how persistent the hedgehog was, so he had decided to invite him over for a _few_ minutes. 

The striped hedgehog led the way up to the flat, letting Sonic make a phone call home, wanting to tell Tails that he would be arriving home a little later than usual. Meanwhile, Shadow went to the kitchen and prepared himself a glass of the red wine, taking advantage that his best friend was not there to hoard it to herself or Omega to record him in the act. He loved the bitterness aftertaste of it. He was leaning forward on the marbled breakfast counter, arms resting on the smooth surface, drinking his thirst away. 

“Is that red wine?”

Crimson eyes saw the blue form approaching him, eyeing the glass in his hand, and smirked.

“It’s Rouge’s.”

Sonic stopped a few feet away, enough to not breach the dark hedgehog’s personal space, and laughed.

“I thought you left the stealing to her.”

The agent shrugged and returned his attention to the front of the apartment, where a large, glass wall panel led to the spacious balcony that oversaw the city’s lights. Sometimes, Shadow would sit outside, on a patio chair, and spent hours staring into the night sky. Old memories, both good and bad, would worm their way into his head, remembering a blonde girl and their countless promises to each other.

A peach hand startled him, feeling his glass of wine taken away, and the striped hedgehog frowned when he saw Sonic drink the remains of it. However, he couldn’t help but be surprised that the blue hero was capable of downing the rest of his drink, nothing like the small sips peach lips had taken back at the club.

“Didn’t take you for a wine lover, hedgehog.”

Sonic placed the glass back on the counter, now standing closer to Shadow, and crimson eyes saw how he slowly licked his lips, stealing away the red stains left on them. He looked back up to emerald eyes, noticing a mischievous glint in them, and a playful smirk that found its way on the hero’s face.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

The agent took his arms off the countertop, standing straighter, and crossed them over his chest instead.

“Besides being an annoying hedgehog, I don’t think there’s much to know about you, after all, the last thing I want on my mind is _you_.”

The blue hedgehog leaned back on the counter, placing his elbows on top, and shook his head, almost as if he was disappointed in what was said. 

“First off, I’m not annoying, and second, I can definitely surprise you with what little you know about me.”

He narrowed his gaze on the hedgehog next to him, figuring out if the hedgehog was just bluffing. Unfortunately, his eyes were tempted to go lower, eyeing the lean muscles and small blue waist. Even though he wasn’t proud of it, Shadow knew the Hero of Mobius very well, contrary to what his blue rival was saying.

“Name one thing I couldn’t possibly know already.”

One peach hand reached out for the empty glass again, bringing it up to Shadow’s face, and tilted his head to the side. 

“Pour me some more and I’ll tell you.”

  
***

They had moved over to the living room, two empty glasses sitting on the center table, along with the now-empty wine bottle, too. Shadow knew Rouge would be upset with him, but he could care less about that right now. 

Especially with the sight in front of him. 

He was sitting on the black leather couch, handpicked by him, and listening to the music that filled the apartment. Crimson eyes were mesmerized by the blue lean body that danced around the living room, swaying hips and cobalt quills moving along with the rhythm of the song. 

His tongue slithered out his mouth to wet his dry lips, dark claws dug into his thighs, and he felt warmth pooling in his groin. A clear sign that he was turned on by the dancing hedgehog in front of him. 

Sonic kept asking Shadow to pour him glass after glass, knowing perfectly well that the hero wasn’t able to get intoxicated, so he fed him all the wine the hedgehog wanted. In between their drinking, the cobalt hedgehog started talking about random things, deciding to ignore what was asked of him. Halfway through the conversation, and a glance at the clock on the far wall, the dark hedgehog had interrupted his blue rival, asking him if he had lied about telling Shadow something surprising about himself. 

Sonic had just giggled and brushed past him, shoulders touching, to head to the living room. After getting over the simple touch, Shadow followed behind blue feet, prepared to yell at the hedgehog to go home, wasting his time and wine. But he froze when he saw the blue body bent over, blue tail standing high enough to give Shadow a teasing look of the puckered hole. His body was flooded with hotness at the sight. 

He was shaken out of his reverie when Sonic stood back up and turned around. The hedgehog had turned on the Bluetooth speaker, a large elongated tube, and selected a playlist from the tablet that sat next to it. He turned down the blue hero’s invitation to dance together, and headed for the couch instead, letting this whole thing play out for a few more minutes before kicking him out.

A few minutes turned to a few more, and those few minutes turned into several more. In the end, Shadow ended up watching his blue rival dance his heart out to every song that came from the tube-like speaker. The last notes of the current song faded away only to be followed by another one. This time, a male voice sang, a slow and sensual tone, before the beat dropped to give away to the passionate meaning of the song.

Crimson eyes saw his blue counterpart turn around, facing him, and climb on top of the center table. Red shoes slid the glassware off the table to land on the plush velvet rug below, the softness preventing it from breaking. 

Emerald eyes landed on him, pink tongue sticking out of those peach lips, and Shadow’s breath hitched as he saw the blue hedgehog snap his hips upwards, almost rutting into the air. He felt his whole body shudder in response to the hero’s erotic moves. 

He knew a deep red was now present on his muzzle, ears pinned down, and soaked in the image of Sonic doing that in his mind. Shadow should’ve fucking thrown out the bastard a long time ago, but no, instead, he let him stay, witnessing the private show.

Shadow’s jaw dropped at seeing the hero change positions, sitting down on his blue ass, and oh god! He choked on air this time as blue legs opened up to reveal that puckered hole, again. And the dark hedgehog found himself wondering what it would feel like to push one of his clawed fingers inside, curling it, and hitting the right spot. He imagined Sonic riding his hand, crying out in pleasure, as his juices spilled out of that tight hole. His hands twitched, mindlessly finding their way to his crotch, and then his mind decided to conjure up an image of plunging his length into—

“ _Shadow…_ ”

A groan was released from his tan lips as dark ears relished the moan that came from the hedgehog across. Crimson eyes saw a peach hand reach down to massage his own crotch, fingers playing with the lower area as if finding the right button to push. A few seconds later, the dark rival figured out what the other hedgehog was trying to do, as the long length finally exposed itself from its sheath. 

Shadow stopped breathing, taking in the thickness of the hero’s cock, and felt a wave of craving desire hit him. Across from him, wicked eyes stared at him, and lips were pulled into a seductive smirk. He gulped, tensing up at what the blue hedgehog was going to do now. If he was being honest, it was like time froze, both hedgehogs engaged in a lustful trance.

Then a peach hand grabbed the exposed length and squeezed _hard_. Sonic threw his head back, letting out another moan, louder this time. And Shadow, well…he was nothing but a mess. Nothing and everything felt so real at the same time. If someone told him this would be happening to him today, then he would have laughed in their face, probably also punching them once he was at it. But, here he was… 

Watching the Hero of Mobius put on an _exclusive_ show for him, just him.

" _Fuck_!"

Before he knew it, the word left his lips, gloved hands peeling off the white fabric on their own consent, and he knew he was not far from releasing his own length out of its covering, the tip poking out. If Shadow wasn’t intoxicated, then he would have questioned his blue rival about what the hell he was doing, probably yell at him for putting his dirty feet on the wooden table. If Shadow was intoxicated, then he would have still yelled at Sonic for standing on the table, but eventually, the striped hedgehog would have wondered what made the hero do this.

Now, none of that happened.

Worst of all, Shadow wasn’t intoxicated, well at least, because of the wine.

A peach hand was stroking the equally colored cock, pressing on the tip, and droplets of precum found their way out, glistening in the semi-dark room, the semi being due to the kitchen’s light. His own dark hands rubbed his pouch, insisting for his own length to come out, and he released a small hiss when he saw an emerald eye wink at him. He felt dizzy, his mind swimming, and his breath came in short breaths, joining the slick sounds of their masturbating in the room.

In the back of his mind, he wondered what was exactly happening, why they were doing this. Sonic and Shadow were not friends on any level, even if the heroic hedgehog presumed they were. So, it was infinitely impossible for them to even be doing this. Heck, it would be less surprising if they watched porn together, but be each other’s source for that…

“ _Oh, Shadow…_ ”

The breathy moan interrupted his thoughts, banishing them to the back of his mind, something to think about when he wasn’t in the middle of touching himself in front of his blue rival. He picked up speed, almost thrusting his own dark hips into his hand, and he knew that the hedgehog was watching him. Maybe, Sonic was also imagining how it would feel to have Shadow’s hands wrap around that pulsing cock, being able to get off on just his hand, the dark hedgehog thought. At the sudden idea of doing just that, a loud moan ripped out of his throat, exciting the blue body across him as his dark ears strained to listen to the now _whimpering_ sounds of his blue counterpart.

He wanted to throw his head back, to rest on the top of the couch, but his sharp eyes wanted to keep watching the other, who was now shaking. It was also obvious that the blue hero wasn’t going to last much longer; peach hands moved quicker and more frantic to chase after the mounting pleasure. 

His back slid lower down the black couch, but he felt like he was failing to keep the last bit of his composure together. The peach chest was rising with every intake of breath, and his mind dove deeper into thinking about spilling his seed all over that flushed skin. Maybe even lick it…

“ _P-please_!” 

Dark ears heard the neediness in the hero’s voice, but he didn’t know what to do. The striped hedgehog was too far gone himself, black thighs were trembling, and he knew he wasn’t going to make it across the small distance to the table to reach blue legs. So, Shadow thought of something else to satisfy his rival. He licked his lips and tried to speak through his heavy breathing.

“ _Give it to me, Sonic_.”

With all his effort to find his voice, he voiced out his words with enough roughness to push the hero off the edge. Cries of pleasure rolled out of pretty lips and the hedgehog’s back arched off the table, sending his quills to be thrown back. Emerald eyes disappeared under their lids, and lean legs continued to shake. Crimson eyes watched cum drip from the thick cock as peach hands tried to milk out everything it could. Overall, Shadow was blown away and bit back his own scream of satisfaction, having finally reached his own peak as well.

Both hedgehogs rested there, calming down from their unusual activity, breathing echoed in the living room. Once he felt his body under his control again, he glanced at his rival, who was still laying on top of the table, eyes still closed. The waves of pleasure had left his mind, and now, he was stuck on what to do next. He had never done this before, and he never expected it to happen with his blue counterpart if it did. A look at the clock told him it was nearing midnight. 

Rouge was most likely still at the club, working to earn back money she had lost when Sonic and him had caused some customers to leave. It was their arguments that led them here to this moment. From inviting the hedgehog to join them to giving him a taste of the red wine, the events that just occurred flashed through his mind. Shadow tried to sit up straight, shamefully ignoring his flaccid cock, and saw the now stained rug. However, the dripping sound that came from across caught his attention. 

One of the empty glasses that was used for the wine was standing upright, strangely, and was being filled with droplets of the blue hedgehog’s cum, the substance barely filling up to a centimeter. Thoughts of tasting it came to mind and left just as quickly as he shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him, tonight?

The blue body finally shifted and sat up. Emerald eyes opened, revealing the dazed look in them, and a dopey smile graced peach lips. Shadow sat still, watching his blue counterpart intensely as if any sign would give him an idea as to how the other felt after all _this_.

“Did you know this?”

Dark brows frowned and a confused look made its way onto his face. 

“Know what?”

Blue legs found their footing on the floor, careful of the glass that sat nearby, and the hero reached for it. Sonic stood up from the table, glancing down at Shadow’s exposed length and feeling a blush make its way onto his tan muzzle at the attention. It only got worse as he saw his rival climb on top of him, smirking all the while. Blue leg on each side of his obsidian hips, encasing him against the couch and tilted the glass in hand in his direction.

“That I can make you eat your own words.”

His own words?

His frown deepened and the dark agent decided that it was time to stop this. Shadow shifted, wanting to get Sonic off his lap and definitely throw him out this time, but damn it, he couldn’t. He had barely moved when he felt the tip of his cock brush against the tight hole of the other. It took all his strength to keep a straight face, and even more when he heard a soft gasp from the straddling hedgehog.

“ _Faker_ , get off. Now.”

Determined eyes looked into his own red ones. 

“Admit it you were wrong then.”

Deciding to go about another way to throw off the hedgehog, he kept still and scoffed at the hero.

“I am _never_ wrong about anything, hedgehog.”

The unoccupied peach hand reached out to press its palm against his chest, threading its fingers through his white fluff. Crimson eyes saw them slowly make their way up, skimming his collarbone, to his throat, where he swore his heart was caught in. Shadow returned his attention to Sonic when he spoke again.

“Try again.”

Tired of his games, Shadow growled at the blue hedgehog, reminding him who he was talking to. Unfortunately, it didn’t faze the hero; instead, he received his own threat in the form of a dangerous flash in his rival’s eyes.

“Come on, Shadow…do I have to _remind_ you?”

To emphasize his question, blue hips rocked forward once, sending a new wave of arousal to his cock, which his mind reminded him was so close to his rival’s tailhole. What had gotten into the blue hero?!

“S-stop playing around, Sonic---”

A giggled escaped peach lips, interrupting him, and tiny fangs sneakily made an appearance for a brief moment.

“I’m not playing around. I just want you to admit that I can surprise you…”

The blue hero lifted the glass that he had been holding to his lips, looking at him, and Shadow gulped silently as he remembered what was the white liquid inside.

“…and that the only thing on your mind right now is _me_.”

His eyes widened as the glass was tilted back. The few droplets inside slid down, passing the brim, and disappeared into Sonic’s mouth. The blue hedgehog had just drunk his own cum. Every last drop. And for some reason, he found it so _alluring_. 

Stuck on the hedgehog sitting on top of him, Shadow didn’t notice the hand on his neck had moved to caress his muzzle until the blue rival leaned down. Before he knew it, Sonic was kissing him, a feather touch, innocent compared to what they had been doing. Shadow was frozen, trying to figure out if Sonic was really not able to get drunk. So, he decided to ask if the other was alright, but he only fell into his own trap. 

With access to his now opened mouth, the hero pushed his tongue inside, sliding it against his own pink muscle. Then he felt it. The cobalt hedgehog had not swallowed the cum down, and now, he was feeding it to Shadow to taste. Everything was getting hotter, with the kissing being so innocent, yet so dirty as he tasted his rival’s juices on his own tongue. What they were doing, right now, was improper, wrong…

But hadn’t they crossed that line a while ago?

For once, Shadow was tired, of what, he didn’t know, but the least he could do was enjoy this, his mind throwing away any self-control he had. Like he had any left. So with that last thought in mind, he pushed one hand into cerulean quills, pushing the hero in for a deeper kiss, and another hand onto the small waist to move it, needing any form of friction between them.

Moans and cum were exchanged between the two, the air growing thick again as their touches became more fervent. Dark hands explored the blue and peach body, squeezing here and there, while the other hedgehog increased the pace of their rutting and touched his hardening cock between their abdomens, making sure to only let Shadow’s tip get a teasing touch of lower lips. 

Sonic was still annoying, but it did appear that he was capable of surprising Shadow. It seemed that that night the dark hedgehog had eaten more than just his words… 

***  
  


Finding the right key, she unlocked the front door to her shared apartment. She took off her heels, throwing them to the side of the doorway, and decided to get herself something to drink. 

Rouge may own a business that sold spectacular drinks if she does say so herself, but she always had a rule about sticking to water when it came to work. She wouldn’t be a proper hostess if she was too drunk to notice illegal activities, drugs were popular these days apparently, or uncomfortable approaches made on her customers by perverts. Plus, it was always nice to come home to a glass of her favorite red wine, especially after a hard day.

But, it had been an _extremely_ hard day for her, two speedy hedgehogs decided to cause her some issues with their usual rivalry problems. So, she decided to kick them out and had to find a way to earn back the money she had lost. Her teal eyes saw some customers leave really early, due to the arguing hedgehogs. 

So, really, Rouge deserved two glasses of her red wine.

Her feet padded their way to the kitchen, turning on the light, and made her way to the cupboard that kept her wine bottle secured. Hopefully, Shadow didn’t decide to indulge himself in it, knowing perfectly well that _she_ had bought the bottle, not him.

The female agent was mid-yawn when her eyes widened at the empty cupboard, no wine bottle in sight. A groan left her pink-tinted lips, and her body sagged as it learned it wouldn’t be receiving its favorite drink today. Teal eyes glanced at the clock.

3:19 A.M.

She frowned as she figured it was already too late for her broody best friend to be awake. She scoffed. What kind of best friend drinks the other’s favorite wine? Upset about the situation, she turned off the kitchen light and moved down to the hallway that led to their rooms. 

If she hadn’t been so tired or upset, Rouge might have noticed the lack of a soft rug when she passed the living room or the blinking blue light of the Bluetooth speaker that sat in one of the corners. If she really hadn’t been so tired or upset, she might have not missed the faint scent of sex in the air, which was unbelievable since she always was an _expert_ when it came to that smell.

But, no one could really blame her, she had a long day!

So, with droopy eyes and another yawn, she made her way to her bedroom, already dreaming of her cozy blankets, and closed her door to shut off from the rest of the world for the next couple of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: High by Sivik  
> Link: https://youtu.be/VOaeU1xXF2I
> 
> Highly recommend you give the song a listen!


	2. So, What’s It Gonna Be, Shadow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I heard many of you liked the song and the story so far! Big thank you! :D

Crimson eyes peered open, sunlight peeking through his curtains, and turned around to face away from the window. He closed his eyes again, but the dark hedgehog knew that he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon. Once he woke up, he stayed awake. It was a habit of his, really. But, today, there was another reason why he couldn’t go back to sleep, a major reason.

The events of last night flashed through his mind, and Shadow knew he had messed up. Whatever string that connected Sonic and him together, said string based on teaming up against worldwide threats and their highlighted rivalry, had just been broken, or at least, it should be with the things they did. Memories of the blue hero dancing on the table, kissing him, riding Shadow on the couch, and taking it from behind on the very bed he was laying on right now were stuck in his head. 

He was surprised they ended up having three orgasms one after the other last night. The striped hedgehog figured it was due to their high libido, and the pent up frustration about work and duties that fueled their sexual desires through the night. Yeah, that must have been it, Shadow thought. There couldn’t possibly be another reason for why he did what he did. 

So, why was he smelling his bedsheets, right now?

Because he could still smell the scent of the other hedgehog on them, even if said hedgehog had left almost four hours ago. He guessed it must be around nine in the morning right now, which was quite an unusual hour for him to still be in bed, but as he mentioned, it was complicated.

Shadow knew that he had to face the blue hero again, eventually, but he wasn’t ready for that now. So, he decided that for today he would remain indoors and catch up on some reading. There were some new selections he had picked up last time and never got to start on them. Finding a purpose for the day, he got off the bed and headed for his bathroom for a much-needed shower.

It was a bad idea to sleep with all the stickiness and sweat that accumulated on his body from yesterday’s activities. But, Shadow had been too tired to rinse it out, so he had decided to wait in the morning to do it. Not to mention that it was actually nice to have someone else sleep with him, the warmth the blue hero radiated was very comforting.

No, just comforting, not very. Just comforting, which shouldn't be also.

He sighed, thinking he truly was a mess.

***

The blue hedgehog was constantly on the move, from finding new adventures to fighting Eggman’s robots, but it was strange to see him run off into the green fields during late hours. Being his younger brother, Tails would start worrying when this became a regular thing, so he asked Sonic about it one day.

It turned out that the Hero of Mobius used this time to actually slow down and think. He said that sometimes everything would just get too stressful for him, so he would use his legs to burn it off. Once his mind cleared up and he felt better, Sonic would always return home. 

Tails made him promise that last part at the end of their conversation.

So, it wasn’t weird to see his blue brother walking into his bedroom just as he was exiting the bathroom at around four in the morning. The fox had received a call last night. Turned out his brother was visiting Rouge and Shadow, something about catching up with the two G.U.N agents. So, he had left for bed, after being scolded, with no worries about Sonic arriving later than usual.

What was weird was that he was currently sitting at the breakfast table alone with two stacks of his famous pancakes sitting there. He was already halfway through his own plate, but the ones across remained untouched. When it came to pancakes, Sonic didn’t need anyone waking him up, the blue hedgehog had an incredible sense of smell when it came to that. But, it already had been more than thirty minutes, and there was still no sign of him.

Tails decided to check up on him. His feet walked up the flight of stairs that led to the second floor and then continued down to the end of the hallway, where his brother’s room was. He stood there and just listened. It could be possible that the cobalt speedster was taking a shower…

No noise came from the other side of the door. 

Figuring that the shower idea wasn’t it, he gave the door a soft knock. Still, no noise. Another knock, louder this time. Nothing. He felt his twin tails twist behind him, a thing he did when he became worried, and right now, he was definitely worried. Tails’ only option left was to walk in without his brother’s consent, a breach of privacy, but he needed to make sure that Sonic wasn’t… 

Wasn’t what exactly, he thought.

He was absorbed by this one thought that he didn’t notice his hand was already twisting the doorknob. Baby blue eyes peeked into the dark room, the curtains were still closed and saw a breathing body in bed.

Sonic was still sleeping.

Tails felt his soft twin appendages unravel themselves from behind, and his worry disappeared into the air. His brother was just sleeping, safe and sound. A gentle smile graced his face once he knew that the blue hedgehog was not in danger. He closed the door behind him with a soft click and headed back downstairs. It looked like he would have to make a new set of pancakes, the untouched ones were already cold, but he didn’t mind.

As he set up the ingredients to make a new batch, the young fox couldn’t help but think about what made his brother so tired to sleep through his pancakes’ smell or the knocking. The blue hedgehog was usually a light sleeper, too. After turning on the stove, Tails left it to thinking that Sonic must’ve had convinced Shadow to a round of their races, especially since their rivalry was still stronger than ever between them.

When he did decide to leave his bedroom, it was the day before they returned to work. He was amazed that the white bat had not bothered him at all through the rest of their weekend. Deep down, the dark hedgehog hoped that it was a sign that Rouge hadn’t noticed the missing bottle of wine or even the lack of a rug. After all, it was both their favorite one, too.

His mind was at least smart enough to know that the stained rug needed to be destroyed, leaving absolutely no evidence of what happened that particular night. But to his dismay, the woman had been prepared to bombard him with pillows and yelling the moment he stepped foot out of the door. 

She was more than upset about the bottle and had told him that the next  _ case _ of red wine bottles would be coming from his paycheck. He did feel bad about finishing her favorite drink, so he promised her he would buy them both separate bottles from now on, sharing wine was no longer allowed in their friendship sadly.

Unfortunately, the bat had also asked him about the rug. He told her that he had spilled some wine on it and didn’t want to walk into the living room to see that dirty stain every day. It was believable, given his perfectionism when it came to decorum. Until she mentioned that the rug was velvet, so taking the stain off would have been easy, given that _she_ knew how to handle those types of stains. 

They had just stared at each other for a few more seconds before the dark hedgehog said that it was too late, already had thrown it out and ordered a new one. It was actually nicer than the one they had, so he wasn’t too upset about that, thinking it was the only good thing that came out of his night with the hero.

Talking about the hero, the next question Rouge asked was about him. Shadow had turned to head to the kitchen, looking for something to eat, and just told her that Sonic had left after giving the young fox a call about his late arrival. 

A  _ very _ late arrival.

Restraining a blush from forming on his muzzle, Shadow switched the topic quickly and started to talk about work, which luckily had gained Rouge’s attention now, too. He hoped that this thing that happened between Sonic and him would be a one-time thing. A thing that would eventually be ignored as if it had never happened.

* * *

  
  


The streak lasted for a week before it came to an abrupt end. 

The dark agent was actually surprised it lasted that long, a little upset that the blue hedgehog had not come to check on him, but he pushed it all away when he saw the trio already near Eggman’s new base. The Doctor had managed to heal within the last days and got back to making their lives miserable.

So, when a new base managed to pop in G.U.N’s radar, Team Dark was sent out to deal with the problem, just as they always were. The mission was simple: collect any intel and destroy the base afterward. Simple and quick, Shadow thought, until crimson eyes caught sight of three figures in the distance.

Team Sonic was here, too. 

He frowned, knowing damn well that they were here for that base, too. The sound of a chuckle next to him also told him that Rouge had spotted the three mobians as well. 

“It looks like we have company.”

Shadow scoffed and sped further ahead of his teammates, prepared to interrupt any plans that the others had. This was their call and the last thing he needed was for that blue idiot to also ruin his mission. He had already ruined his weekend…

“What do  _ you _ think you’re doing here?”

The small genius stopped talking when the dark agent approached the group, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed. The fox was the only one facing in his direction while the other two had their backs to him. A red echidna turned around to see him, eyes widening when Rouge and Omega stood next to him a few seconds later. 

But his attention quickly switched to the blue hedgehog, who was also now facing him, a sly smile presented. Emerald eyes held a devious look, and Shadow’s throat dried up rather quickly. It appeared that whatever did happen between them wasn’t going to just be ignored as he wanted. The dark hedgehog was seconds away from exploding when he saw how the blue hero continued to stare, eyeing up his dark body, before giving him a small wink. 

“What the hell are you guys doing here?!”

The guardian’s exclamation brought his attention back to the situation at hand. He needed to focus. Next to him, Rouge sauntered up to the red male and pouted, making the echidna blush at the close proximity.

“Oh, aren’t you happy to see me, Knuckie?”

Before the flustered victim could answer, the blue hero spoke up.

“We’re always happy to see our favorite agents, but we were just hoping that we hit the base before you guys arrived.”

Shadow’s frown deepened, understanding what the cobalt hedgehog meant. Before he could snap back at them, his best friend walked back to her spot and shook a finger at the hero’s team, tutting at them like little kids.

“I’m sorry, boys, but you see, we need to infiltrate that base and find anything of use. So can you just turn the other way and pretend you didn’t see it in the first place?”

They waited in silence for a few seconds, the echidna and fox waiting for the hero to decide. Marching forward, he stood in front of Shadow but addressed his two co-partners as well.

“No can do! We can’t have any of Eggman’s junk leave this place, it would be too risky…you understand right?”

With a sweet smile on peach lips, the cobalt hedgehog looked them over, expecting his team and him to agree just because he was Sonic the Hedgehog. Well, he didn’t care because he was Shadow. He moved forward, getting in the hero’s face and growling out his opinion this time.

“No, I don’t understand, and I don’t care. So, leave… _ now _ .”

Crimson eyes stared straight into emerald ones, the tension between the two hedgehogs becoming thick. And not like the last time they had seen each other…

“Oh, come on, Shads…I thought we had shared good quality time  _ together  _ last time to at least see eye to eye.” 

That bastard! A new growl made its way out his mouth, and this time, the dark hedgehog pushed forward to punch the other. Peach hands caught his fists, and the hero’s eyes flared with a new fire to them. 

“Okay, okay! It looks like we need to figure something else out! Shadow!”

The bat’s voice was heard by them both, but the striped hedgehog wasn’t about to let this go just like that. Rouge didn’t know about their dirty secret, but he wasn’t going to just stand and have this idiot push his buttons. He made a big mistake that night…

Sonic and him continued to hold themselves in that position, trying to get a punch past the other’s strength, but they were tugged away from each other the next moment. Sonic was held by the echidna’s hands, and he felt Rouge’s pulling him away. 

**“I HAVE CALCULATED A PROBABILITY OF 90% IN BEING EXPOSED BY THE DOCTOR’S SECURITY SYSTEM. WE NEED TO MOVE FORWARD IF WE ARE TO FINISH THIS MISSION SUCCESSFULLY.”**

The sound of Omega’s robotic voice filtered through the still thickened air, followed by the kit’s, who was looking down at the small yellow tablet in his hand.

“He’s right, if we don’t do something, we will be facing a swarm of robots soon.”

Damn it. They needed to finish this before the Doctor would notice they were there. Shadow sighed and stood down from his defensive stance, moving around the bat to get as far away from his blue counterpart. Being so closed to his rival had brought him a sense of anger, but also…want.

“Alright! Since no one wants to leave, I guess we have to find a common ground. So, boys, you want to destroy that base, we do too, but first, we need to gather any intel we find---”

Knuckles’ scoff was heard by them all but ignored as Rouge continued.

“How do we want to play this out? Fifty-Fifty? Coin toss? Paper, rock, scissors? Anything?”

**“IN THAT CASE, I SUGGEST IN NOMINATING MYSELF TO COMPETE AGAINST THE OPPONENT.”**

“That’s not fair! He could easily figure out the math to choose the right answer!”

Shadow rolled his eyes at the annoying echidna. Rouge only chuckled in response to the outburst.

“Hon, you have a kid genius that could also do the same.”

Knuckles closed his mouth, shifting his eyes away from the bat, and the mentioned kid genius wore a small blush, hearing the indirect compliment. Shadow really thought Sonic’s friends were a strange group, but he couldn’t say otherwise about his team, though.

The hero’s brother spoke up.

“Why don’t we just split up? We might be able to destroy Eggman’s base and you guys can get your intel. We will be saving time, especially since I figured that this one is a lot bigger than his other ones.”

“Actually, that’s a pretty good idea, kid. I can work with that…”

Murmurs of agreement echoed from the blue hedgehog and red echidna, even Omega agreed as long as he was assigned to the ‘destroying team’. Sadly, this left Shadow as the only one to voice out his answer. The agent didn’t want to do this at all, finding it hard to work with that damn hedgehog, but a mission was a mission. 

“Fine…”

With that, the six of them gathered around to sort out the teams and the objectives. Team 1 consisted of Sonic and Miles, both in charge of distracting any meddlesome robots that stood guard outside, basic use of bait if it came down to being exposed. In Team 2, Knuckles and Rouge were going to map out their paths, one on the ground and the other in the air. Team 3 came down to Omega and Shadow. The robot was to cover him while he gathered any intel, speeding through the base fast enough to get everything before the fox and hedgehog decided to definitely destroy it. 

It was all going well, actually. Both sides were getting their goals done, and no one was having any complications, well up until the fox made an interesting find.

“Come in, Shadow.”

The dark hedgehog clicked on his communicator, looking back at his robotic companion that followed behind, keeping watch for any problems that came across them. 

“What is it?”

“The kid just told Knuckles that there’s a chaos emerald somewhere in the base.”

Shadow didn’t know what was more shocking. That there was a chaos emerald nearby, yet he wasn’t able to feel its energy, or that the echidna had told Rouge there was a chaos emerald in the first place. 

“Why can’t I sense it then?”

“I don’t know, but Knuckles also sounded surprised when the fox told him about the emerald too.”

The guardian couldn’t feel it either? Something more was going on in this base.

“Can you give me a location?”

“Not an exact one, but if you head to the center---Shit!”

His ears flickered at the sudden interruption. 

“Rouge?”

Nothing. He looked back at Omega, who had just finished off the robot that bumped into them, and halted in his steps. Shadow approached him and gave him new directions.

“Rouge needs backup.”

The robot stood still.

**“MY OBJECTIVE IS TO HELP YOU COLLECT ALL INTEL.”**

The agent shook his head and waved him off.

“Go find her and provide backup, I can handle this.”

**“IF I LEAVE, YOU WILL NO LONGER BE PROTECTED, MAKING YOUR OBJECTIVE MUCH HARDER TO COMPLETE.”**

He gave the robot a small smile.

“I’ll be fine. Rouge is the one that needs the protection now.”

Omega continued to stare at him before his eyes flashed once and turned around.

**“OBJECTIVE: PROVIDE BACKUP FOR SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG HAS BEEN OVERRIDDEN. NEW OBJECTIVE: PROVIDE BACKUP FOR ROUGE THE BAT.”**

Once he made sure Omega was off, he turned around and sprinted in the direction of the base’s center. He needed to find that chaos emerald and figure what was happening.

***

He had only been alone for a few minutes before he saw a blue blur running alongside him. Sonic was waving at him, a big grin on peach lips, and he didn’t know what to feel. The hero didn’t show any signs of upsetness about their previous argument. Maybe he suffers from memory loss, Shadow thought. 

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be wrecking the place?”

The hero shrugged as he kept pace with him.

“Eh, I wanted to check out if there really was a chaos emerald, ya know? Plus, if I wanted to wreck the place, then I would just have asked  _ you _ to join me…”

There it was again. The dirty emphasis in that one sentence. The hero was using the verb in a completely different context, which is one that he only knew about. He decided to ignore it though because reacting to it would only ebb the blue hedgehog on.

Both of their feet came to a stop. They were in the center. It had to be given the large room that sat in front of them. Crimson eyes eyed the door, suspiciously opened ajar. It could be a trap for all he knew. The Doctor always loved to make traps for them, too. His feet carefully approached the door, red-clad feet following him from behind. Once he reached the entry, Shadow tried to peer inside, looking for any possible indication that it was a trap. Unfortunately, it was dark, so instead, he raised his hand to throw a chaos spear inside…

Or he was.

The hero decided to push him forward, joining him inside the room, as the dark hedgehog stumbled on his feet. That idiot! Didn’t he know better---

**“INITIATING SELECTED COURSE: DUMB HEDGEHOG.”**

“Dumb hedgehog? Who you calling dumb?!”

You, of course, you asshole, Shadow thought. He was back to his feet and looked around at their surroundings. Stepping inside the room had caused some light sensors, he believed, to turn on, the darkness now gone. The walls were made from a sort of metal. No windows, no other doors. He couldn’t even identify where the light was coming from…

His eyes widened and quickly turned to the only exit, only to see it seal shut.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Finally, this was the last straw with him.

“You idiot! You just trapped us in here!”

The hero looked at him, genuinely shocked. He was giving the hero the worst death glare in his life, practically digging up the cobalt's grave. Shadow was fuming with anger, figurative smoke coming out of his ears, but it only worsened when he heard the other  _ laugh _ .

“Oh, that’s really funny! You almost got me there, Shads…pfff, nothing could keep me trapped in one place!”

The cobalt hero walked over to the door and gave one last look towards him.

“Just enjoy the show.” 

Did he really think it was fucking time to pull this shit?!

The blue body turned into a ball, speeding up to push against the door with force. Razor-sharp quills screeched against the surface, giving Shadow a disgusting earful of it, and it only got worse as the hedgehog tried to spin dash the door down. 

It was useless. The door wasn't budging, and neither were the walls. He had tried to find a weakness in the framework, having chaos speared the rest of the room while Sonic was still at it with the door. A few seconds later, the hero gave up on it.

"Can't you just chaos control us out of here?"

Did he really think he was that dumb?

"That would've been my first idea, you idiot if I had a chaos emerald. Even so, I would've made sure to leave you behind!"

"So this is my fault?!"

"Whose else would it be?!"

"Definitely not mine!"

"It always is!"

"That's not true!"

"If you paid attention for once, maybe you would notice!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That you  _ fucking _ mess everything up for everyone, but you don't give two shits about it because you're too busy being an asshole!"

" _ Asshole _ ?!"

"Chaos, Sonic, don't you see that your actions affect everyone, not just you if it even affects you!"

"I---"

A clicking and hissing sound interrupted their heated argument. Before they knew it, the door that Sonic had been trying to beat down opened. Their saviors, the fox, and the robot.

"Sonic!"

The twin-tailed fox headed straight for the blue hedgehog. Shadow gave the hero one last frown, seeing emerald eyes reflect one of their own, before leaving the two. He was out the door, with Omega behind.

"Status?"

**"IT APPEARS THAT THE DOCTOR HAD SET US UP. THERE WAS NO CHAOS EMERALD."**

Shit.

"Where's the Doctor?"

**"UNKNOWN."**

"Unknown?"

The black hedgehog knew that the man was smart but enough to do this... 

**"THE DOCTOR WAS NEVER HERE. MY SYSTEMS INDICATE THAT THIS BASE WAS A DECOY."**

"You're saying that he was doing all  _ this _ from somewhere else? "

**"AFFIRMATIVE."**

"What about our intel?"

**"USELESS."**

"That's what I thought...where's Rouge?"

**"AGENT ROUGE IS DOING AN AERIAL OVERVIEW. HER EXACT WORDS WERE: FAT AND UGLY MADE ME FUCKING WASTE MY TIME HERE! I BETTER SEE AN EXTRA BONUS FOR THIS ON MY CHECK THIS MONTH!"**

Shadow laughed, finding it amusing for the robot to use a monotone voice for their friend's anger.

**"AGENT ROUGE'S FEELINGS ARE MUTUAL."**

He couldn't agree more. But right now, he wanted to leave and go home. All the stress from the week was finally crashing on him.

"Come on, let's find her and leave. Our mission here is done."

**"NEGATIVE. WE STILL TO FINISH DESTROYING THE BASE."**

"You could leave that to the others since that's what  _ they  _ came for. They started it, so they might as well finish it…"

The agent made sure to say it loud enough for the hero to hear him, who was walking out the door with his brother following. His eyes saw the temporary smile leave peach lips, replaced with an uneasy look.

**"AFFIRMATIVE."**

Omega's voice reminded him about their departure, but before they headed off, two bickering treasure hunters approached them.

"Oh, don't act like you don't like it~"

"I'm not!"

Knuckles threw his hands in the air and left Rouge's side to join his team, a frustrated sigh leaving him. He saw teal eyes look over to him, she frowned. But then she traced them back to his counterpart, who was now talking with his friends, an obvious connection made right then.

Her heels clicked against the floor only stopping once she was in front of him. Shadow felt exposed under her eyes, shifting his attention to the side to not make direct eye contact.

"Everything good?"

He gave her a stiff nod.

"Let's go."

Voicing out his last direction as the alpha leader of the team, his two teammates nodded and followed.

"Wait!"

The hero sped forward and stopped in front of them, hands outstretched in a similar motion. Green eyes set on him.

"C-can I talk to you alone…please?"

"No."

The striped hedgehog walked around the other, igniting his skates to sprint the hell out of there. The last thing he wanted was to talk to the hero, again.

Unfortunately, said person grabbed his arm, making him momentarily halt his steps. Sonic's eyes looked sad, maybe upset, but Shadow was done with this. So before even another word left peach lips, he shook off the hold and took off, leaving behind everyone else.

***

The base they had infiltrated wasn't far from Central City, his determined destination. G.U.N could wait, knowing that he was most likely going to be scolded for not reporting back to HQ. Fuck HQ right now, he thought. Shadow just wanted to head home and sleep in his bed for the entirety of his immortal life.

Except his immortal life had other plans. 

He had arrived at the apartment. His mind was focused on other thoughts as he entered it and was swept off his feet when another body barreled inside. Blue and black blended together for a moment before they came to a stop. Sonic had managed to surprise him,  _ again _ . 

Was he really that unfocused today?

Grunting, dark arms pushed off the blue hedgehog that was lying on top of him, hearing a small ‘oof’ come as he stood up. The agent wasn’t going to fall for the hero’s tactics anymore, he was tired of doing whatever this setup was with the other. Crimson eyes waited until the other maneuvered himself to finally face him. Once he had the cobalt’s attention, he yelled.

“Get out, hedgehog!”

“I’m not leaving---”

The hedgehog stood up, dusting off his body, and looked up at him. Shadow made it clear, again.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.”

Peach hands reached out to him, but he just barred his sharp fangs at the other, a small flinch seen.

“Hear me out---”

The striped hedgehog turned on his heel and headed down to his room, deciding to shut himself inside, but a red shoe was nudged between the frame and his door. Dumb super speed.

“I just wanna talk, Shads.”

Through the small opening, he could hear Sonic’s genuine voice, and he damned himself for the umpteenth time that week. Why was he like this when it came to his rival? He sighed and opened the door. His blue rival smiled and gestured towards the inside of his room, with a gloved finger.

“Can I come in?”

“Why? You can say what you wanted right here.”

“How will I know you won’t just shut in my face…”

He rolled his eyes and let the other come into his room. It wasn’t the first time. As he saw Sonic sit on his bed, his mind traced back to memories of their one-time sexual adventure, where he had explored the tight and wet walls of the tail hole that night for the second time. It was interesting to see his rival submit himself to Shadow, but was it really the hero that submitted? After all, the striped agent was the one that gave in to the other’s intentions….

“Shadow?”

Hearing his name, he blinked away the thoughts and looked at the other. Shadow knew he must’ve spaced out given Sonic’s concerned look. Concern…for him. His stupid heart thumped thinking about it.

“Speak before I really decide to kick you out.”

“Look, I…I don’t know what you meant back there at the base, but…I’m…I’m sorry if I hurt you…that night.”

A faint blush crept onto his muzzle.

“I just thought  _ we _ were both releasing our frustration in…you know…healthier ways…”

Healthier ways? This hedgehog in front of him thought sex was a healthier way to release frustration…Shadow felt his face burn this time.

“What in the world made you think that it was right to use me for that?!”

The blue hero rose to his feet and pointed at him.

“Well, it’s not like you said no! Plus, you’re always brooding around for everything…”

Oh, that was it!

“Get out!”

Red shoes made their way across the room, but the hedgehog didn’t stop talking.

“See! There you go getting mad for nothing…I swear you’re a different person when it comes to fuck---”

In a flash, the agent had the blue body pushed up against the wall, baring holes into the other, wishing that with that alone, Sonic would disintegrate. Shadow really hated him. This idiot had no right to say any of that because it was  _ both _ of them that let out a series of frustrations, stress, and who knows what other tiring shit in their dirty act. 

“What, did I hurt your  _ feelings _ , Shadow?”

Green eyes became half-lidded and a smirk made its comeback. The striped hedgehog dangerously narrowed his eyes and snarled at his blue rival.

“ _ Fuck _ you.”

The smirk changed into a sly grin, new excitement written in the hedgehog’s face, catching Shadow off guard.

“You still have me in your mind, huh.”

The agent paled. 

“I don’t---mph”

He opened his mouth to retaliate, but he was cut short by peach fingers. Two digits made their way inside his mouth. His eyes circled back to the fingers’ owner.

“What did we say about me making you eat your own words?”

Flashes of blue hips rocking and pink tongue licking made his body become bathed in warmth. Sonic’s teasing look didn’t help, moving his fingers around his mouth, but he popped them out a moment later. Both digits were coated in his saliva. 

“Wouldn’t you like to eat something else?”

Peach lips wrapped themselves around the fingers,  _ sucking _ on them, and chaos, this was just torture! Where the hell were Rouge and Omega?! 

“You taste so  _ good _ …”

He needed to teach the hedgehog some manners.

“Then teach me.”

Had he voiced that last thought out loud?

Before thinking about it, even for a moment, blue legs jumped to wrap themselves around his waist, and peach hands decided to circle his neck. Immediately, his gloved hands gripped familiar thighs, following instincts that sprouted from their first time together. Now, both hedgehogs were flushed against each other, chest to chest. His dark lips released a shaky breath at the close proximity, one that he had missed over the ongoing week.

“So, what’s it gonna be,  _ Shadow _ ?”

***

Dark hands buried themselves in cerulean quills, forcing the blue hedgehog to take more of his length in that moist mouth. His back was against the black tiled wall, the heat of his skin contrasting the cold feeling, but it would soon warm up, hot and all just like everything else that was happening. Crimson eyes peeked from under dark lids, releasing a hungry moan as he saw pretty lips continue to suck his cock. His claws dug deeper, enough to put more pressure on the hero’s head, but not enough to damage blue quills, or in his case, his hands. The pleasure was becoming too much for him but that didn’t mean Shadow wanted it to stop. No, he wanted this bad.

So, so  _ bad _ .

Another groan left his lips as Sonic started to hum, sending a wonderful vibration down his slick length, and his mind went more stir crazy as he remembered how the hero had taken it so well a while ago. Their little session in the room was only the beginning of their second time, and now here they were, in his large shower stall, doing it again and differently.

And Shadow didn’t mind it at all.

The striped hedgehog had screwed his blue rival against the bedroom’s wall, soaking in every whimper and moan that slipped past the very lips he kept thrusting into right now. Once they had reached their peak, both of them, of course, Sonic had suggested cleaning themselves up by taking a shower. The agent had said no and instead wiped off their mess that was spilled on his dark wood floor, but as he threw the rag in the trash can, which was located in the bathroom, Sonic had trapped him inside. Another heated argument broke out between them.

Yet Shadow still ended up against the wall, having his dick down the hero’s throat.

“ _ F-fuck, Sonic! _ ”

Which didn’t end up being much longer as he felt his second orgasm hit him. His eyes rolled back and felt the burn of pleasure wash over him, every inch of his body satisfied with the cobalt’s work. Taking in some deeper breaths, Shadow looked down at his blue counterpart, watching him licking up the last drops of his white cum, peach hands tried to squeeze every drop of it into their owner’s mouth.

He hated Sonic so much, but he hated him more for giving him a mind-blowing orgasm. With putting actual thought into that, he couldn’t help but chuckle, with the air that was barely filling his lungs. The Hero of Mobius was amazing at giving blowjobs. There was so much indecency in that one sentence, with the blue hero being admired and all by the public, thought to be proper and polite, well for some things. Even then, it would be hard to think that Sonic was such a sexual adventurer. With his rival nonetheless!

Talking about him, the hero stood up after giving his tip one last kiss, making his dark body shudder as a result. Emerald eyes looked into crimson, but it wasn’t long as Shadow saw the other’s mouth, lips glistening with his seed. His hands moved from cerulean quills and down the lean body, finding purchase on a small waist. 

“ _ Mm _ …”

The small purr made his heart slightly clench, but he decided to ignore it, believing it to be an effect of his diminishing arousal. He held the other’s waist, finding some comfort in the silence that followed between them, only the soft patting of water against the shower’s floor filling their ears. Peach hands tangled themselves in his white chest, an obvious favorite for the hero, and emerald eyes just continued to stare at him. No lust or other such intentions inside them. This time it was different, and Shadow…liked it.

It didn’t matter, though. All they were doing was releasing their anger out on each other, or as the hedgehog put it, ‘releasing their frustration in healthier ways.’ That was all it was. Just a mechanism used by both to let go of their stressful problems because even they knew this was much better and long-lasting. Especially when compared to their races or sparring. The thrill that he experienced every time in their races was nothing compared to the adrenaline that Shadow felt during their sexual activities.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

Focusing back on the present, he looked towards the relaxed hedgehog.

“About what?”

A white strand was twirled around a finger.

“You know, what we just did now, what we did last time…”

The hero looked from the twirling strand to him.

“It’s called sex, Sonic.”

The peach muzzle was dusted a light pink, and a light tap was given to his chest.

“I know what it’s called! I just…think it’s too strong to call it that.”

He chuckled at the hero’s question.

“You find it too  _ strong _ ? You do know that a normal being would usually take up several minutes, even an hour, to recover from each orgasm, but you take a breath after one only to beg for more the next.”

A red hue painted his rival’s face this time, maybe even putting his quills’ deep red to shame. A dark claw managed to leave his counterpart’s waist, and trace the warm blush from lips to ears, rubbing a blue triangle between his fingers. Another purr came from the hedgehog’s chest, who was now nuzzling his chest. Without having to see Sonic’s face, the dark hedgehog risked a small smile, enjoying the familiar warmth he had missed every morning since their last time in bed. Everything felt just right---

A knock on the bathroom door startled the two of them.

“Shadow, you in there, hon?”

Rouge’s voice was heard on the other side. Crimson eyes looked over at Sonic, who was shifting in his hold, trying to get out of it. Then, an idea popped into his head. A really good idea. 

“Yes.”

Slowly, he grabbed Sonic’s chin, gesturing with a finger to lips about staying quiet, and the hedgehog nodded. He released the blue ear and went to grab the knob, switching the spray settings from rain to high pressure, the loudest one his shower head had. He needed it with what he had planned for his blue rival. His dark ears picked up Rouge’s voice again.

“Are you alright?”

The dark agent went to grab the blue waist again and shifted the hero’s legs. With his back against the wall, he moved them down to sit on the shower stall’s floor, with Sonic sitting in his lap, facing him. Some of the shower head’s water rained on them, but not enough to make it uncomfortable.

“Yes, why do you ask?”

Emerald eyes continued to watch his every move with curiosity as the bat continued to talk on the other side of the door, oblivious to who was accompanying the dark agent inside. For some reason, Shadow knew that Sonic wouldn’t want their little secret getting out, especially if the white bat found out, a horrible mistake that would be. He knew more than anyone after his best friend had let some private things slip from her at the club and during parties about him. 

“Well, you left pretty quickly, not to mention, you were supposed to report back to HQ.”

A dark hand moved over to the hero’s crotch, applying pressure on it. A muffled whimper came from peach lips, a clear sign that the hedgehog was trying to bite it back. Shadow smirked at his blue rival, who was now gripping his shoulders and giving him the stink eye.

“It was a long day for me, so I decided to do so. As for HQ, they can always wait.”

He pressed here and there, adding more pressure when he saw his rival’s expression twist in pleasure. As he continued to fondle with Sonic’s pouch, he slithered the other hand on the blue waist to the cobalt’s back, scooting him closer. He frowned as he noticed the other’s position wasn’t high enough, so he looked back up to the hero’s face.

“Stand on your knees.”

Blue ears flickered, hearing his whispered command, and did as he was told. Instead of straddling his lap, the hedgehog was now standing on his knees, just high enough for his chest to line up with Shadow’s lips. A pink tongue poked out of his lips and made contact with the peach chest. 

“Yeah, well they don’t agree with you. The Commander was disappointed with our results from the base, but he seemed like was going to burst a blood vessel when I told him you weren’t going to come back.”

Shadow licked up the chest, sucking on some of the smooth skin, before securing his lips around the hedgehog’s left nipple. Red eyes peered up to see Sonic gasping, pushing peach hands inside his striped quills. His other hand felt a familiar tip come out from its sheath, and his clawed fingers continued to push, making the rest of the cock come out. He let go of the nipple and continued the conversation with Rouge.

“The Commander hates me, so I could care less about his opinion.”

Crimson eyes looked at the thick cock before averting them to the hero’s flushed face. Those green eyes became half-lidded and short breaths tickled his dark ears. He took a firm grip of the long member, pressing his thumb to the tip, where precum started to come out. Shadow smeared it and pumped the cock with ease, changing between slow and fast. His ears were rewarded with soft moans and whimpers that could have been heard but were drowned out by the shower head’s loud rainfall. It only fueled him more as he knew Rouge could easily catch one of Sonic’s sounds and ask about it. 

Risky sex was the best kind of sex, in his opinion.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me, but you should know that you still have a team to report to…I was worried about you…”

The bat’s softness made him smile for a moment, remembering that she truly cared about him, a true sense of belonging in a family with his two teammates. Rouge and Omega were some of the few people that respected him and regarded him with something besides hesitance.

“Thank you, Rouge. But you know I can handle myself if it came to that.”

Returning his attention back to his victim, Shadow saw a pink tongue hanging out of the cobalt hedgehog’s mouth, sending hot breaths onto his ears, and he picked up his pace, sending his counterpart to lean on him. He decided to take advantage of it and sucked on the right nipple. Blue legs were trembling, almost falling back to his lap.

“I know, hon, but it doesn’t stop me from worrying, now does it? Besides, Omega also wanted to know if you were alright.”

He gave the cock one last squeeze before his hand was covered in the hero’s juices. A less restrained moan slipped past peach lips and the loud water. Shadow tried to quiet him with one of his palms but failed.

“Are you alright in there?”

Shadow became stiff as he heard his friend’s concerning question. However, the hedgehog in his lap was anything but worried, a new shine to green eyes, and then he figured what the other had been planning when he felt something wet against his palm. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

“I’m fine. I just bumped my elbow against the wall.”

Deciding to punish the other for almost outing them, he used a coated finger to push inside the other’s puckered hole, finding it still easy to slip in from their first round in the bedroom. Moving away from the palm, Sonic’s head was now using his right shoulder to muffle his moans. He curled his finger, finding that sweet spot, and when he felt a bite on his shoulder this time, he knew he found it. Another finger was added, but this time, he scissored them, stretching out the tight entrance, and dragging out a low ‘fuck’ from his rival,

“Really? Huh, I thought the shower I got installed in there was pretty spacious, you can basically fit another person with you in there if you know what I mean~”

He was about to add a third finger, but Rouge’s comment made him freeze for a moment, noticing Sonic also tense up, but after repeating the bat’s words in his head, he knew that she was far from knowing the truth. 

“Rouge, you know I don’t do those types of things.”

“Trust me,  _ I _ know. You could really use a good fuck, though. It would make you less… _ you _ .”

Why the hell was everyone telling him this? It was his life! A soft giggle caught his attention and he figured this was the right time to move this forward. Stupid hedgehog, he thought, but I’ll make sure to teach you more than just a lesson. With a swift move, he grabbed the blue waist and pushed it down on his lap. Sonic choked on air when the agent plunged his already hardened cock inside the other’s wet walls. It turned out that hearing his mewling rival was a big turn on for him, his cock having coaxed back to its arousal state long ago. 

“Do you have anything important to say or did you just come to tell me that?”

“It was just a suggestion, sweetie. Now, don’t take this personal, but…can you apologize to Big Blue?”

That raised both their attention.

“Apologize for what exactly?”

Green eyes were looking at him while they waited for Rouge to answer.

“I don’t know, that’s for you to figure, but just talk to the guy. You kind of did him dirty by just blowing him off like that…he ran after you the moment you took off you know…”

Heavy water rained down, some splashing onto them as they sat there, staring at each other. Green eyes became shy and shifted away from his stare, but he didn’t try to follow them. Shadow’s heart gave another squeeze after hearing Rouge’s words. Then, the concerned look from the hero flashed in his mind temporarily before disappearing. 

“Ugh…seriously! Look, I have to head back to HQ, something just came up, but please talk to Sonic. By the way, if I return and there’s no hot water left for me, I’m going to steal your emerald!”

She knew where he hid it?!

“Rouge, you better not!”

“Too late, I’m already out the door!”

His ears heard a loud slam, and then silence. 

He returned his attention back to the hedgehog in his lap. Sonic was fiddling with his chest fluff again, red eyes watching him carefully, and that was when Shadow knew that this game they were playing wasn’t just that anymore. 

Something else was at play, but he didn’t want to think about it right now.

No, instead he wanted to finish this off, bring Sonic to the edge of bliss and make him scream his name.

“She almost heard you.”

The cobalt hero shifted in his lap, a soft whimper leaving peach lips as he felt his cock dive deeper into that tight ass. Dark hands moved to grip the waist in a tight hold. Shadow had found this position, of all the ones they’ve used, the most interesting, something about seeing Sonic’s face during sex. It was only Shadow that got to see it, no one else. Not just his expressions, but also the moans, whimpers, shudders, and cursing, his favorite yet, was only for him. But deep down, his body wasn’t satisfied until the hedgehog screamed his name as Sonic rode the last waves of pure ecstasy.

“But she didn’t.”

Shadow tsked at him, hearing a small hint of sadness in the hero’s answer. Why would he be sad about that…unless he wanted to be heard. Was Sonic the Hedgehog an exhibitionist? Shadow smiled at the idea of playing with this possible kink at a different time, right now…

“You would’ve liked that, huh.”

He watched his rival become an awkward mess, which was unbelievable given that he was sitting on his lap, with a dick inside of his pucker. That tight and delicious pucker, with his member sitting snuggled inside, spreading open wet walls, and ready to leave it a dripping mess.

“You wanted her to hear you moaning…”

Shadow lifted up the other by the waist only to push in back, slowly inching his cock inside back, leaving Sonic a whimpering mess. He also felt himself groan at the feeling of velvety walls clench around his thickness, almost convincing him to ditch the whole slow-motion thing and thrust up at the pace of his infamous speed. 

“You wanted her to hear the sound of my cock entering your wet and tight ass…”

“ _ F-fuck, Shadow… _ ”

Emerald eyes disappeared under their lids, leaving Sonic’s mouth to gape as Shadow continued to push in and out, stretching out the hero’s need. And chaos, it was music to his ears when he heard the blue hedgehog’s words, such a foul mouth he had. Shadow’s lust only deepened for his rival as he knew that these dirty words were kept away from the public, a hero’s reputation couldn’t be tainted now, could it? But fuck, Shadow was the only one allowed to do it. Taint such an innocently portrayed person, who held devious intentions when it came to taking Shadow’s cock.

“Imagine, Sonic…anyone behind that door could’ve heard you…making such noises and to think that their precious goody-two-shoes hero was nothing but a  _ cock sucker _ …”

“ _ Y-yes! P-please! _ ”

Shadow took that as an invitation to move faster, picking up pace, and met the blue hips halfway with his. Peach hands held onto him, one in quills and the other on his shoulder, trying to keep up with Shadow, as if almost too afraid this wasn’t real. Hell, Shadow sometimes thought this wasn’t real.

“ _ Ah! Faster! H-harder! _ ”

He decided to switch positions, grabbing the blue frame and setting it on the tiled floor, where cerulean quills spread themselves out in waves of blue. Blue hips wrapped themselves around his waist and with more need than ever, Shadow snapped at a faster,  _ harder _ pace. The hedgehog under him crying out at the new angle of his cock hitting his prostate. Emerald eyes were dilated and he stared straight into them as he continued to push the hero up the figurative sex wall. 

“ _ Sonic…f-fuck _ !”

It appeared that their new position had also brought up another advantage. The showerhead seemed to spray onto them directly this time. Shadow felt the water fall onto his back, sliding down past his figure and joining at where blue and black met. The slickness of the water made it easier to enter the tight pucker, but nothing compared to their cum. 

One of Sonic’s hands, the one on his shoulder, grabbed him and brought his lips to peach ones. Sensual and hot, just like their previous ones, and their tongues only pushed and danced around each other. A specific thrust had Sonic arching off the floor, and leaving a trail of saliva connected between their lips when he threw his head back and moaned. Crimson eyes saw new territory, so his mouth immediately attacked the blue neck, sucking and bruising it. A reminder of the lewd game they were playing, something of his for Sonic to carry around, he thought. 

“ _ I’m-m c-close--- _ ”

Hearing the gasping and shaking hedgehog under him, Shadow decided to switch it up once more before they reached their peak. He wasn’t far behind himself, so with one dark hand grasping a blue leg, he lifted it up to land on his shoulder. The new position gave him access to Sonic’s clenching pucker in a whole new way. He glanced down and saw how his length disappeared into the other’s lower lips, letting out an animalistic growl at seeing it. He pounded harder into it, and once more, his ears soaked in the screaming pleasure of the other. 

“ _ Shadow! _ ”

Sonic was the first to reach his peak, eyes wrestling to stay open, and Shadow took this opportunity to thrust once more inside the other’s quaking walls before he came. He moaned at seeing his rival writhing under him. The hero only whimpered at having his cum fill the pucker to the brim, some even sliding down blue thighs. A beautiful sight, indeed, and Shadow had wished he had a camera to keep this as record of their indecencies.

After a few minutes and once he was able to move again, Shadow removed himself from the hero’s abused pucker and saw the spill of his seed drip out, temporarily staining the dark tiles before being washed away by the water. He grabbed the blue hedgehog, who was still slightly mewling from the afterglow and sat him against the wall. Shadow stood up to grab some soap and a cloth, and he sat right back on the shower’s floor, draping Sonic over him. He passed the cloth over the hero’s thighs, cleaning any remaining white stains, and then moved to the rest of the body. 

“That was fun…”

A dark ear flickered at the blue hedgehog’s soft voice. This time, without even caring if the hero saw him, Shadow smiled. A short gasp told him that Sonic did catch him, the blue body shifting in his hold. Green eyes sparkled with a new light, almost fond.

“You smiled! I thought I would never see you do that!”

He snorted and turned his attention to his body this time. He passed the cloth over his own body before standing up to rinse himself. After washing everything off, he offered Sonic a hand, peach hand taking it, and pulled him up to also rinse out his fur. They stood there, chests touching, and hands pointing out places where some soap was left. The blue hero filled the silence with his stupid jokes, but Shadow managed to chuckle at some. All of this almost felt more intimate than anything else they had been doing before…

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my story had an intro, it would be this theme: https://youtu.be/aQsX8m6KYOY
> 
> Drop any song suggestions below!


	3. When He Found Out They Both Needed It

They _both_ needed this.

It was a repetitive chant in the hero’s head. It first came to mind when he had spent the night with his rival, rolling in the dark sheets and riding away the pleasure. Sonic didn’t actually think something like that would happen. Something just pushed him, a feeling akin to yearning but it burned inside him when his eyes saw familiar crimson striped quills. Shadow had been busy doing his own missions, moving from place to place constantly, and Sonic never was able to see him more than two times a month. And that was only if the agent was stationed in the city, but if he wasn’t, then there would be no sighting of the red-eyed rival for several weeks.

So, really, Sonic shouldn’t have been surprised that his heart skipped, something that had not happened since the events of the Ark, a time when Shadow and him were on opposite sides, after not seeing him for a long time. The hero knew that it was a hard time for his rival, finding out you were frozen for fifty years could really change a person’s life, and to have your memories alter for the satisfaction of some mad scientist, now that was _horrible_. But he couldn’t help but smile as he remembered how Shadow tried to change, become a hero, too. They both had transformed and fought off the Finalhazard, stopping the space colony from crashing into their home. Afterward, they had returned home, celebrating their victory, and for once, Shadow and Sonic were able to talk. 

It was a fond memory for the blue hero, but it didn’t compare to the times the rivals had spent together. They did all kinds of things, from racing to visiting Chao gardens. However, it was cut short. Rouge had claimed that G.U.N was looking for the dark hedgehog to join them, the Ultimate Lifeform was someone they wanted as an ally. Sonic didn’t think they saw an ally in Shadow, but rather the same deal that had happened before, a weapon of destruction. Now that he thought about it, Shadow had asked why the military organization hadn’t asked Sonic, who had spent more time around Mobius than Shadow. Rouge had laughed, and Sonic had followed right behind her. The hero did not want to relate himself to any of G.U.N’s business, they always played dirty, in his opinion. 

Sonic still saw Shadow, even after accepting the Commander’s offer, which Sonic still questioned till this day, but it turned out that his rival also had a competitive streak, even if it meant going against average humans. Shadow climbed the ranks quickly and was given a position as an agent before Sonic knew it. Rouge told him it was quite impressive. Sonic smirked and told her that it was obvious Shadow was good at everything he did. The hero remembered how the bat’s eyes had looked at him as if he had grown a second head, but she shook it away and never said anything about it.

And that was when Team Dark was formed, Rouge and Shadow were G.U.N’s top agents, with Omega joining in a little afterward. It was also when Sonic saw less of his rival as the days passed by, and their time together came to a stop. The blue hero knew it was going to happen eventually, but he didn’t want it to arrive so soon. The fastest thing alive wanted to slow down for the first time. But nothing ever really went his way, and his friends suffered the effects of it. His mood would constantly change and his annoyance for pretty much anything only grew. Tails thought he was sick, and Knuckles had said that Sonic had never gotten sick for all the time the echidna had known him. So, that was quickly out of the box. 

Amy had suggested that it was from the continuous fights with Eggman, day after day he fought the scientist. So, Tails had said to take some days off, leaving the punches and hits to his team. He only lasted for five minutes before he sped out the door and finished off one of Eggman’s latest schemes. Resting wasn’t something he wanted at that moment.

It wasn’t until he saw Shadow again that he finally returned to his old self.

It was a normal day like all the others. Eggman bursted throughout the city and behind followed his greatest invention yet, according to his words, but Sonic thought it was useless to tell the man otherwise. His team, including Amy, and him worked around, saving citizens and figuring out a way to stop the large bulk of bolts and nuts. It was harder than Sonic originally thought. By the time Tails figured out a possible solution, the trio that consisted of the white bat, large robot, and his favorite hedgehog had arrived. It turned out that the destruction that was made by the new mech was large enough for G.U.N to intervene. 

Now that was when the actual fun began.

Speeding alongside his rival, Sonic's mood became better and if anything, it pushed him beyond the boundaries of happiness. And to think all it took was just spending some good old time with Shadow. The fight only lasted for another ten minutes, knowing it could have been less but Sonic was too busy enjoying the view. Shadow was zigzagging across the street and ran up the mech's leg, jumping and flipping over to miss a hit by the robot's arm. It was graceful. 

After defeating it, he quickly returned to the ground to talk with the striped hedgehog, prepared to bombard him with his jokes and jabs. Just like before. Except, this time, Shadow pushed Sonic's buttons in different ways. In ways, the hero found better. Their arguments were no longer filled with 'I can't believe you missed, I know I wouldn't have, yeah get mad all you want it’s the truth' to 'You would have missed because you were too busy watching me miss', Sonic almost choked on air hearing those words out of his rival's mouth, but he did choke when he heard a dark chuckle follow behind those words. He was just glad it was only the two of them at the moment, the others joining them soon after. 

Their victory called for a celebration, and so they did. Rouge had invited them all over to the club, after pulling some strings for Team Dark to report to HQ tomorrow morning rather than that afternoon. Everyone had a good time and given there was a minor present, the female bat had said no alcoholic drinks would be served. Tails was still a year short of being able to legally drink. But as their fun was coming to an end, Rouge had snuck some whiskey into the four of their drinks. The four had consisted of Knuckles, Shadow, him and Rouge, herself. Omega was too busy conversing with the young genius, both equally interested in criticizing the flaws of Eggman’s defeated robot, and Amy was too busy chatting with a pyrokinesis princess from another dimension. Sonic’s brother was able to create a communication device that allowed the two girls to talk with each other without the need of time-traveling, truly a smart kid. 

Even then, they didn’t drink too much, just some sips. Since they sat at the bar, the others at tables farther away, they decided to switch up the conversation, and by switching, it meant Rouge wanted to discuss actual _interesting_ things. One of those things was their sexual life, something that Sonic had a complicated relationship with. It started simple, did they know what it was, had they done it, and all that. Eventually, it switched to more personal things, such as the feeling of it. Sonic was no virgin, having done it with Amy, which hadn’t ended their friendship surprisingly. If anything, it brought them closer, especially since the pink hedgehog had long lost interest in him and saw him as a dear friend and nothing more. The hero was glad he had chosen Amy to be his first because he felt safe with her, someone that wouldn’t judge him for his lack of knowledge of the subject. Afterward, he just experimented with himself, testing things that felt good to him, and once he was more confident in his skills, he ended doing it with someone else. Sonic was still able to remember the green feathered hawk he had spent his night with, and it surprised him how different the experience was with a male this time. Nonetheless, he liked it, something about the push and pull dynamic of it, which he now thought was more evident given that the hawk was cocky like him. 

After all, Jet and him were short-term rivals.

But that happened months ago, long before Sonic figured that he was bisexual. And he was fine with that, knowing other people that were also freely expressed their interest in other or same genders. But it still surprised him when Shadow had only interest in men, getting a choked gasp from Knuckles and just a simple shocking face from him. 

Shadow the Hedgehog was gay.

And that was when Sonic began seeing his rival in a different light. It was just something that tickled his mind when he thought about it. How would it feel to do it with Shadow? The striped hedgehog was his rival, a long-term one, and his mind only fell into the possibilities of experiencing such an intimate thing with Shadow. With Jet, it was all about beating each other, who topped who, and it was a new rush of adrenaline for Sonic. It didn’t feel like the same rush he got from fighting Eggman’s robots or running down buildings to land a kick. It was more exciting.

But would he feel it with Shadow too?

Something told him it would be better than that as he continued to stare across at the dark agent that day in the club. Imagining how it would feel to have dark hands rake his body, tan lips bruising his peach skin, or the other’s long and thick, because that’s something he figured the Ultimate Lifeform would perfectly have, cock down his tight and---

Before he knew it, the blue hero had let out a frustrated sigh, thinking too deeply about the situation. Apparently, his best friend had also heard him, Knuckles questioned him, asking if he was alright. That was when another topic was brought to attention: Sonic’s recent bad mood. With that alone, he received weird looks from the two agents, which Knuckles had explained the situation to. Thanks a lot, buddy, Sonic sarcastically thought. Shadow had mentioned ideas that were previously thought of by Tails and Amy, but Rouge had laughed and said the answer was obvious.

Sonic needed to get laid.

Sure, it had been about a year, maybe a little less, since he had last been with someone. But was he really that desperate for the sensual touch of someone else's hand that wasn’t his own? It was true that he was always busy saving the world and helping others, so it didn’t really leave him much alone time. Therefore, it would be impossible to go out and enjoy a night with someone else in his bed, which was another thing. The Hero of Mobius was thought of as a model for others to look up to, so Sonic would have to have to find partners that were just interested in the sex, not using him to make a publicity stunt. 

In the end, Sonic had laughed it out, emerald eyes lingering on his dark counterpart a little too long. Fortunately, he wasn’t the only one outed that day, Rouge continued to point fingers, specifically at Shadow. The dark hedgehog had argued that he didn’t, getting riled up as he did so, and it only pushed the female agent to continue. She basically joked that Sonic and Shadow should just use each other as stress relievers, given that both hedgehogs were having the same problem and were both comfortable with doing it with the same sex.

Knuckles was left a coughing mess, three heads across the room had looked in their direction but just returned to their conversations. Shadow was rolling his eyes and cursing at Rouge for her dirty mind, who was having a giggle fit as she saw the red echidna struggling. As for Sonic, he just didn’t think it was a bad idea but decided against voicing it out to the other three. So, really, when Shadow and him spent the night together months later, it was because they both needed it.

His dark rival was more ticked off than usual, as their bickering became intense, and Sonic just needed to get some stress off his chest. It had been a hard week for the two of them, and it wasn’t like there were any strings attached to it. 

So when they did it again, it had been harder to just accept that because Sonic knew that this was not right. Not in the sense that doing those sexual acts were wrong, no, it was about using Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform knew all about that, and the last thing Sonic wanted was to be added to that list. 

Yet he couldn’t stop when Shadow took him right there against the dark hedgehog’s bedroom wall, Sonic still chased after that feeling of the adrenaline rush that swam throughout his body. 

By the time they ended their little session in the shower, he had left the agents’ apartment, making sure no one saw him and ran back to his own home. Sonic and Shadow benefitted from this and they liked it. So, it wasn’t wrong if Shadow let him do it, right?

Sonic just wanted to chase that feeling. Really _bad_.

So as his eyes blinked open, and he came down from the roof of his shared home with Tails. Sonic sighed and entered the house, leaving behind the sunrise that was now waking up everyone who was still in their beds.

They _both_ needed this.

  
  


***

  
  


“It still doesn’t make sense how he was able to do it without leaving any trace of his location.”

Tails released out a frustrated sigh and plopped down back into his chair. The young genius still wasn’t able to figure out Eggman’s recent trick, a complex program that had been able to operate the whole base without needing the scientist to be present. Tails had been able to bypass the firewall very easily, but he just wasn’t able to find an exact trace to the Doctor’s real location. He should have been able, given that all programs, no matter how complicated they were, left a fingerprint that would help them flesh out the human. 

Unfortunately, this program wasn’t allowing them. 

“Maybe you’re not looking hard enough.”

He snapped his eyes to the red echidna that was sitting on the workshop’s couch, feet on the small table in front of it. He stood up, heading for Knuckles, who was busy flipping through some old magazine and brushed away his dirty feet from the table with a frown.

“I looked through everything. _Four_ times.”

Knuckles looked up and shrugged.

“Maybe you’re just not smart enough to figure this one out. There’s always a time when everyone faces---”

This time the fox walked around the table and kicked the other’s leg.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

Tails walked away from the echidna and went back to his chair, looking back at the computer screen.

“Don’t call me stupid.”

He heard an annoyed groan from his friend, but if there was one thing Tails hated was when someone thought he wasn’t smart. It made him feel unsure of himself, his intellect being something he was well known for and to have it questioned was just upsetting. His genius mind was important to him just like the unnatural speed of his legs was to Sonic. 

Talking about his brother, the blue hedgehog walked in, heading for the couch as well. The blue hedgehog had been out and about for a while, but something seemed to be distracting him. Sonic shook his head and looked over to Knuckles, who was still rubbing the spot Tails had hit him at. Sheesh, he didn't hit him that hard, the fox thought. His attention went back to his brother, who began to question the echidna.

“Something wrong with your leg, Knux?”

Amethyst eyes narrowed in his direction and a pointed finger followed.

“Tails hit me!”

He saw his brother give the echidna a quizzical look before looking over at him, but he just shrugged, acting innocently.

“Are you sure you didn’t hit yourself?”

“No! It was your brother…”

Sonic scratched his head, giving Knuckles a side glance, before he approached him instead, leaning against the desk, where his computer sat. Tails pretended to be busy with the screen, clicking through the program again, even after already claiming he had found nothing. He felt his brother’s eyes on him, and so, he risked a look. Baby blue eyes stared straight into knowing green ones. It continued on, their red friend grumbling in the background, and then Tails gave in.

“Fine! I did, but it was only because Knuckles called me stupid!”

“I didn’t say that!”

Tails looked over to the couch, his gaze landing on the guilty person.

“You said I wasn’t smart enough to figure this out. That translates to stupid.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

The young genius scoffed and swirled around in his chair to face the computer again. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he glanced up back at Sonic, who was smiling at him.

“Dude, you know Knuckles isn’t the best with words.”

Tails pouted.

“At least, he should apologize…”

The blue hedgehog sighed and placed his hands on his hips, turning around to give the echidna a stern look.

“C’mon, man, that wasn’t cool, even if you didn’t mean it. Apologize.”

Knuckles gawked at Sonic, looking at Tails, who gave him a mischievous look in return. It was clear that Sonic would always, most of the time anyway, side with the fox, which wasn’t surprising as the two brothers were very close. They both had been through good and bad, figuring out a way through it all by sticking with each other. Tails heard Knuckles sigh.

“Fine. I’m sorry I called you stupid.”

The fox hummed and gave the apology a thought, seeing Knuckles glaring at him from the corner of his eye, and finally grinned.

“Apology accepted!”

He felt a hand ruffling his head, his bangs becoming messy again, and looked up to see Sonic chuckling at them.

“I swear sometimes it feels like I’m the only mature person around here!”

Tails softly pushed away Sonic’s hand and smiled.

“You and Knuckles are supposed to be, I still have five months left of my young childhood.”

Sonic smirked.

“Pff, time flies by pretty quick, you know.”

“I know, I know.”

“Oh yeah! So, do you have any ideas on what you want for your 18th birthday?”

Knuckles walked over towards them, dismissing the whole argument that just happened, but like everything else, it was something their red friend did when it came to Sonic and him. Tails thought about the question, imagining what would be a good way to celebrate his arrival to adulthood.

“Oh! What if we go visit Casinopolis? We haven’t been there in a _long_ time.”

Sonic beamed at the idea immediately. Knuckles just shrugged and nodded. 

“Sounds good! Anything specific you want to do there?”

Tails thought for a moment, scrambling through the memories that he had made beforehand of the place. Then he came up with a better idea.

“Why don’t we just do everything, you know, like an all day and night at the place?”

“Alright, Casinopolis it is!”

The young teen chuckled at his brother’s excitement.

“Just us three?”

His yellow ears flickered at Knuckles' question. He didn’t really have any friends, well besides Charmy and Cream.

“I could always invite Charmy and Cream, but we’ll be limited to what we can do if we take Cream. She’s barely sixteen.”

“What about dudes only?”

Tails wrinkled his nose at the idea, finding it wrong to leave the young bunny, who had been a big help as he grew up. Cream had helped him out when he struggled with mental issues, going straight to her when Sonic was not there. Ms. Vanilla would also offer him to stay in the guest room if he wasn’t feeling the need to go back to a lonely house, when, once again, Sonic was not there. Tails would never get upset with the blue hedgehog because he knew that Sonic was not just his brother, but also the Hero of Mobius. The fox wasn’t the only one that would need him, and he didn’t want to be another worry for his older brother. The hero already had enough on his plate, especially with the recent mood swings, which talking about…

“What if we bring Amy? Cream and her could come along for the day before we break out into groups when it’s night.”

The hedgehog next to him snapped his fingers.

“They could have a girls’ night and we can have our own! Good thinking, bro.”

Another shake of his bangs was given to him, and he rolled his eyes at Sonic’s old habit of ruffling his hair, something he had done since Tails was a small kit.

“Hopefully, Eggman doesn’t decide to show up with one of his new robots.”

Tails and Sonic both agreed with the red echidna, knowing perfectly well that the mad scientist could pop up at any time, but they hoped that that wouldn’t be the case for Tails’ 18th birthday.

* * *

  
  


It had only been three days since he last saw his rival. Three freaking long days and Sonic was already desperate for the familiar touch of dark-clawed hands. The blue hedgehog didn’t know if it was because he thrived from the sex or just because it was something that put him and Shadow closer, something more that bound them together besides their rivalry, but Sonic was glad it was the striped hedgehog that he ended up dancing for that night.

So, when he knew that his hand alone wouldn’t work tonight, trying to just masturbate during the other ones before, Sonic decided to go on a run. It was still dark out, only being a little over midnight, but the white moon was enough to light up his path, the cold breeze feeling good on his burning skin. His legs carried him across the endless green fields, emerald eyes watching every passing tree or flower that he had seen grow since many years back. Back when Sonic was still a teenager and learning his own way around things that now seemed silly as he looked back at them. 

But not everything, of course. 

He had been a little over sixteen when he encountered the events of Chaos in Station Square, and in his prime of seventeen years when Shadow had interrupted his daily life of chasing the Doctor. The dark hedgehog had been a strong foe, holding his own when going against Sonic, and that impressed the Hero of Mobius. A lot. Since he was little, the blue hero had known no one else that could keep up with him, so seeing the Ultimate Lifeform for the first time beating him up in the middle of the street, it had left Sonic with a dented ego and a strong inkling that the dark hedgehog was something he wouldn’t easily let go of. 

And instead, he tried to understand him.

Sonic forgave the other, even if his past actions were not the best, but that was because Shadow was alone in a whole new world that didn’t even know the hedgehog existed. The blue hero was determined to make him an ally, and more importantly, a friend. It took much effort on his part, but his rival did end up tolerating him. 

Sonic laughed as he remembered how all his attempts at approaching the broody hedgehog had gone bad. In his defense, he was doing all the heavy lifting while Shadow just gave him threats in return. Now, they would argue, yeah, but on good terms. Well, most of the time anyway.

Now, he was twenty-two and thinking about having his way with the dark hedgehog on those soft bed sheets, painting them a familiar white, again. Would Shadow even let him top? This entire time it had been Shadow filling him up, thrusting into him, pushing him down or against any surface to dominate his blue body.

But how would it feel to have it the other way around?

And so, Sonic thought about it, his legs running on autopilot while his mind wandered. He imagined standing over the other, who would be sitting on the bed, and watched with a predatory glint in his green eyes, drinking up the image of obsidian thighs, defined muscles, soft fluff, moist lips, lustful red eyes, and silky striped quills. Oh, chaos, Shadow the Hedgehog was hot, a walking wet dream, and it was so unfair that the agent didn’t know it because he was pretty sure everyone did. If they didn’t, then they needed to get their eyes checked. 

A sigh left his lips as he thought about it more, and then his mind delved deeper. From standing to pushing down the dark body, straddling him and worshipping that beautiful skin, because it was only fair after the small red marks Shadow had left on him last time. Sonic was just glad he noticed them before anyone else did. His peach hands would map out every crevice and dip, kissing them after touching all those places, and make sure to draw out breathy moans from those sinful lips. Lick his way up to hardened nipples, sucking on them, and moving up ever so slowly to his collarbone, leaving feather kisses, and tasting up the flesh of the dark neck, only to seal those moans with his own peach lips. 

Once he got Shadow melting, slowly giving in to him, Sonic would lick the same path downwards, his emerald eyes glancing at his prize, a long, twitching cock begging to be touched. And oh, the hero couldn’t deny that to his rival, and to prove it, he would kiss and suck it like the cock sucker he was. Chaos, when Shadow called him that it was a big turn on! His peach hands would grip shaking thighs, spreading them more as he moved on to taste the dripping precum from the tip. 

By then, even Sonic knew he would be hard, imagining how Shadow would beg for him to continue, and he would follow. A dark body would be on all fours, ass in the air for Sonic to treat to himself. The hero would lick his lips at seeing the glistening hole that would be offered to him, his fingers curling on their own accord, prepared to go inside, but not yet. No, first, Sonic wanted to taste everything that made up Shadow, and he wouldn’t stop his tongue from exploring wet folds, his blue ears listening to those whimpers---

“Agh!”

Sonic groaned as his eyes tried to focus again. It turned out it was a bad idea to run about when you were currently having a wet dream. Sonic groaned again at thinking that he had left the house to clear his mind, but only got nowhere. He lifted himself to his feet, brushing off dirt from his fur, and looked to where his feet had brought him. 

Damn.

He must have been very _desperate_ that even his feet knew what he really wanted. Sonic was standing outside a familiar apartment, where two individuals must be currently sleeping and another charging. The hero sighed as he realized that his night run had not helped him at all, and if anything, it brought him to the source of the problem. His emerald eyes continued to look up at the home of the three G.U.N. workers and felt horrible all over again like that one morning. Sonic still felt uneasy about using Shadow like that, even if the dark hedgehog had said otherwise. Something about this was going both ways, both were getting satisfaction out of this and that was all that mattered.

As he calmed down his thoughts, Sonic took one last look at the apartment and turned around, shrugging away the little pain that resided from his crash with the back wall of Club Rouge. He prepared himself to sprint back home, deciding that bed, at this point, was better, but he heard a door open and close behind him. He stood there frozen, his ears continuing to hear the familiar scrape of skates going down concrete stairs.

“Sonic?”

The low voice sent shivers down his body, in a good way. He cleared his throat and turned around, facing a confused Shadow. With a grin on his face, the hero waved at the other hedgehog.

“Hey, Shads…how’s it going?”

Dark brows frowned, and red eyes studied him closely. 

“What are you doing here…at two in the morning?”

Huh, was it really that late already. Then how long had he been running, Sonic thought. He heard his rival clear his throat across from him, and the hero hurried to come up with an answer.

“Uh, I could say the same thing about you! What are you doing here out this late?”

Well, he did come up with an answer, a rather dumb one. And Shadow knew it, too. The hedgehog was giving him a blank stare.

“I live here.”

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, trying to stop a blush from forming, and tried to regain the little confidence he had left in him.

“I know…but shouldn’t you be in bed or something?”

Shadow scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Are you seriously mothering me right now? I already have Rouge doing that for me around the clock.”

The blue hero giggled and shook his head.

“She still cares about you after you drank all of her _favorite_ wine?”

Red eyes narrowed in on him, dark feet stepping closer to him, and Sonic felt his head swimming a little, even his heart began beating a little faster.

“ _Me_ ? If I remember correctly, it was _you_ that thirsted for that bottle of wine like a bitch in heat.”

Bitch in heat?! Sonic was not that! If anything, it was his rival that thirsted for the hero that night, so really Shadow was the bitch here. But as he opened his mouth, no words came out, his tongue felt heavy and his throat clogged up. Then it hit him as his legs shifted to press together. Sonic had found that arousing. Oh, but he wasn’t going down alone.

He smirked at his rival and pushed a finger to white fluff.

“Now that I think about it, I wasn’t the only one thirsty that night. Wasn’t it _you_ that licked up every drop of _my_ cum off my lips?”

A gloved hand went out to grab at his wrist, and red eyes ignited with something akin to anger and lust, a snarl joining in soon after. Chaos, Sonic really loved riling up Shadow, and his mouth wasn’t going to deny it as a low moan left his peach lips. He felt stuck under that red gaze and wanted to drown in it all day and night, which was contradicting his fear of water but proved how far gone Sonic was when it came to this. A blue ear however caught the small threat given by the hedgehog in front of him.

“ _Run._ ”

***

Sprinting down the green grasses of a familiar route, Sonic was focused on where his feet were running this time, the telltale of familiar skates swooshing creeping up on him from behind. He scanned the area around him and spotted a small pathway that led towards the inside of the forest up ahead. 

Perfect, Sonic thought.

So with a new boost of speed, the hero moved further ahead, barely missing the black hedgehog from crashing into him from his right side. Shadow had not liked it when Sonic had said that last thing, but once again, he wasn’t lying. His rival just didn’t like it when someone told the truth to his face. 

His feet took a sharp turn, grassy fields disappearing behind him and brown trunks becoming his obstacles. Sonic knew this forest really well, unlike his rival, and took advantage of it by winding down difficult paths of branches, roots, and rocks stood as dangerous traps for any one of the two to fall and trip, and at the speed, they were going, it would be a _really_ bad landing. 

Sonic risked a glance back and frowned at the lack of a chasing black hedgehog. Shadow wasn’t behind him anymore. Did he get lost? It could be possible given that Shadow didn’t know the place as well as him, but even then, the whole point was for the dark hedgehog to chase him down. So, all Shadow had to do was run after him, but it appeared that Sonic had lost him. 

As the realization finally dawned on him, a grin broke out on his face because for once, in a long time, Shadow managed to lose him. His rival was not able to catch up this time---

The air was knocked out of his lungs, and his back felt the rough texture of bark, grimacing at the hard push. A dark arm across his chest was pushing him roughly against it, and emerald eyes saw the culprit. Sonic knew he shouldn’t have celebrated too early, it was clear that Shadow had managed to surprise him.

“Well, it looks like you got me this time!”

The blue hedgehog gave a short chuckle and tried to get out of the agent’s hold, but Shadow wouldn’t budge. Sonic frowned.

“C’mon, let go, Shadow.”

More shifting, no budging.

“What the hell?”

Sonic kept pushing at the arm, becoming quickly annoyed at the lack of response he was getting from the other, but that managed to fuel his strength for a moment. Peach hands were able to push away the dark arm, setting his body free, before a stronger grip took hostage of his wrists now. Sonic growled before he felt his arms stretched up and his hips trapped by obsidian ones. 

“You really think I’m going to let you get away with what you said about me?”

Why did his mouth always manage to get him in these messes? But really, it wasn’t like Sonic didn’t want it either, an angry Shadow was hot, and right now, he loved how the dark hedgehog had him against the tree.

“Are we really going to talk about this again? You really need to start accepting the facts here, Shads, but if it makes you feel any better, I’ll apologize.”

Crimson eyes continued to look at him, but he felt a firm squeeze on his captured wrists. Sonic took that as a yes.

“I’m sorry my words came out like that.”

Even though it’s the truth, the hero mentally added. He felt his wrists become free, and the dark body backed away from him, finding out he missed the feeling of having Shadow pressed against his own skin. Then, with that in mind, Sonic gave the dark rival an innocent smile, walking past him.

“It’s a shame you just wanted the apology, though. I thought guys like you gave _real_ punishments…”

The reaction was instantaneous. Shadow pounced on him and pushed his hands up his head and down to the soft grass that surrounded the small clearing. His eyes saw a snarling Shadow on top, the striped quills were illuminated by the moon’s light from high above, and he awed at how beautiful his rival looked, regardless of the threatening look he was given. 

“I was going to let this one slip, hedgehog, but since you asked for it…”

Sonic moaned as black hips rocked forward, sending his body to overheat again that day. Shadow was smirking from above him, and another rock of those hips sent him closing his eyes, his body already starting to get excited.

“Unless you want to alert others of your _punishment_ , I suggest you stay quiet.”

Chaos! Sonic knew that no one would be out here at this hour, but damn, it exhilarated him if he thought otherwise, taking Shadow’s words to imagination. Gloved hands released his wrists and began to explore his body, stopping at his most sensible areas before continuing. Red eyes never left his as Sonic responded with soft moans. 

The friction between them allowed their lengths to unsheath themselves from their pouch soon after. The blue hero was barely holding on but a loud gasp filled the air as he felt a finger prod his hole. When had the agent taken off his gloves? Sonic thought that it didn’t matter right now. A pink tongue licked tan lips, and red eyes continued to watch him, leaving him a writhing mess only capable by Shadow’s fingers. 

“ _Oh fuck…_ ”

Another digit made its way into his soaking pucker, the squelching sounds filled the silent sky and his blue ears, and that was the most amazing sound Sonic had ever heard. Emerald eyes chanced a look down, watching dark fingers slipping in and out, and made him whimper at how good it felt to be touched. Shadow knew how to make his body unravel and drown in the pleasure.

“ _Ah!_ ”

Shadow’s digits brushed his prostate, but he whimpered when they didn’t dig deeper or curl. Sonic saw his rival lift himself off from his body, the warmth that wrapped around him disappearing, and he wasn’t liking it.

“H-hey, why are you stopping?”

Had the dark hedgehog changed his mind about this? Or maybe this was his punishment, to be left a wet and crying mess of arousal? Would Shadow really leave him hanging like---

“Who said I was stopping?”

Shadow grabbed him and rolled him onto his stomach, the small patch of grass they had landed on, fortunately, tickling at his sides. Sonic felt his waist yanked up and his ass kissing the fresh air, cold’s fingers ghosting his aching entrance and making him shiver. The hero leveled himself on his palms, making sure to only angle his pucker high enough for the other to enter. But instead of feeling a thick cock filling him, the blue hedgehog choked when a wet muscle poked inside instead.

“ _S-shadow…_ ”

Instead of receiving any response from his dark counterpart, he felt fingers dig into his thighs, the pressure riding up his blue body and sending down another wave of hotness to his throbbing length. Clearly, it wasn’t going to get any attention today as his rival continued to tongue his ass. So with a bite and pull of a glove, a peach hand reached down to take care of it, and the stimulation of having his cock and tail hole touched was sending him into overdrive.

“ _Ah, r-right there…_ ”

A special lick had him seeing stars, which was ironic since he wasn’t even looking up at the sky, and pushed his ass closer to Shadow’s face, forcing him to delve deeper into wet folds. The hero was almost buckling under the feeling of the dark hedgehog’s tongue inside him, so he picked up his speed with the hand on his cock. Sonic almost didn’t know if to thrust forward into his hand or backward so his pucker can continued to be eaten. 

The hero pressed a thumb to his tip, panting as he felt a hand from behind squeeze his ass, sending another louder moan out of his mouth. Fuck, he was glad no one was actually around to hear him because he was pretty sure he was soon going to scream…

“ _Fuck yeah_!”

And so Sonic was right. Making sure to plant his palm back on the ground, the hero saw cum dripping from his length, puddling under him, he continued to ride his ass on the wet muscle inside of him and whimpering from the few bites that were given to a cheek between all that licking. But before Sonic got worked up again, Shadow pulled out his tongue and licked his way back up to a blue ear, the dark body hovering over his. The dark hedgehog nipped his ear and licked once more before a low voice spoke into it.

“This was supposed to be a punishment, hedgehog, but instead, you went on to finish yourself off before _I_ even entered that delicious, tight, and soaking pucker that you display to me like---”

“Then stop your bitching and _fuck_ me already!”

Before Sonic could react to his own words, dark hips thrusted forward and his tail hole was filled the next second. The cobalt hedgehog felt tears prick his eyes from the pain, but his heart thumped faster at the idea of finally having Shadow fill him up. 

“That _dirty_ mouth of yours is going to get you killed one of these days, faker.”

Without waiting for Sonic to answer, his rival was already shifting back and thrusting forward again, the smack of skin and skin joining the forest’s surroundings. Both of the hero’s hands dug into the soft grass, one gloved and the other bare, some dirt raked up by his nails. But the cobalt hedgehog didn’t care, not right now. 

Shadow continued to pound into him, growling out his own sounds of pleasure, and Sonic soaked them up along with the other sounds that echoed around them. Each thrust was harder and deeper than the one before, and it had the blue hero wailing, head thrown back to look up at the still dark sky. The force of the dark hedgehog’s hips was pushing him to the edge of bliss, almost falling into the abyss of ecstasy, so he pushed back with equal force, mustering as much strength left inside him to meet each thrust halfway. 

“ _Fuck, Sonic…_ ”

Oh, how he loved it! Shadow’s deep voice was the right addition to their sex, relishing it since the other didn’t really like to speak up much during their moments. The hero continued to push back, trying to figure if he could get another similar reaction out of his rival. But it was getting harder to concentrate when Sonic kept drowning in their mess that was sex, so he found himself lowering down to the ground, head almost touching the grass, but the new angle brought surprises to both hedgehogs.

_“C-chaos, it feels s-so good_!”

Gravity was the greatest thing on this planet, Sonic absentmindedly thought. The thick cock was abusing his prostate as Shadow continued to fuck the hero into the ground, pushing more grunts from above and cries of pleasure from peach lips. They were almost there, Sonic felt it, yet before a scream left him, his cerulean quills were pulled from behind. The hero’s head was being held back, so his emerald eyes saw a white moon and bright stars above. Sharp fangs bit into his throat and literally had him seeing more than just stars now. 

His ears picked up on the long groan that was muffled by his neck, and Sonic knew he was going to have a mark now, but that was something to worry about later. He always managed to hide them away, anyway. The hero tried to calm down from their high, the feeling echoed by Shadow nuzzling his neck, and for once, Sonic wanted to remain like this. Something about having the darker hedgehog holding him this close, skin to skin, without the sensual touch and rather a tight hold. It made him feel safe.

At least, for the few seconds that Shadow kept him like that before letting go and lifting himself off his blue body. Unlike the agent, Sonic slumped down on the ground, rolling onto his back, and saw the striped hedgehog sit next to him, crimson eyes looking up to the sky now. The hero felt like reaching out and embracing his counterpart, but he knew that that wasn’t part of their deal. Only sex, and nothing more. That included comforting one another, which had dragged his heart down just a bit when Shadow had said that during their last encounter.

“I meant it, you know.”

Dark ears flickered in his direction, but the agent’s eyes didn’t look away from the sky. Emerald eyes wished the other would look at him, but he guessed it was better like this, it made it easier to say the next words.

“Shadow, I’m actually sorry…I didn’t mean to taunt you like that, it wasn’t right especially since I shouldn’t be saying things like that in front of anyone, but even if no one was there, it doesn’t---” 

Crimson eyes turned to him, and Sonic held his breath, silently admiring the other’s eyes.

“You’re no good with apologies, hedgehog.”

The blue hedgehog let a second of silence pass between them before chuckling at the other’s words, finding them to be true, too. Sonic the Hedgehog wasn’t the best when it came to making heartfelt apologies and he was sure everyone knew it, even Shadow, who appeared to also be smirking. 

“But if anything, you shouldn’t be apologizing for something I started, especially now, since it let us down to _this_.”

The dark hedgehog gestured to the mess that was next to them, the white stain soaking into the ground, and that was when Sonic’s mind went back to the feeling of Shadow filling him up. He sat up and stared down, finding small drops under him now, and was tempted to run his own finger on his pucker to see if he could still taste his rival’s seed.

“However, we can’t keep doing it.”

What? Sonic whipped around to look at the agent with wide eyes.

“W-what do you mean?”

Crimson eyes held an amusing look, and the dark hedgehog shifted to sit closer to Sonic. A hand, which was still ungloved, reached out to grab his chin and run a thumb across his peach lips.

“Look at you, the Hero of Mobius afraid to depart with my cock that he sucks so willingly and takes so eagerly…”

Sonic shuddered at hearing those words, biting his lips in the process. 

“I meant we can’t just keep doing this randomly, we need to set a schedule or time that’s flexible for both of us.”

Sonic released a sigh and slumped his shoulders, a chuckle following from the agent next to him.

“You really thought I was going to leave you.”

The hero scoffed, acting like he didn’t care, but the small blush he felt on his muzzle was clearly betraying him.

“Don’t worry, hero. I won’t leave you.”

Emerald eyes shifted back to red, feeling his throat become dry and his heart a mess again. Shadow was right there, pressing a thumb to his lips and still brushing it, and looking at him like he was the only thing that existed. Only the two of them in this world, everything else and everyone fading away, leaving them blanketed with a beautiful sky above them to illuminate their faces for each other to see. His ungloved peach hand jerked forward and pushed striped quills forward, tan and peach lips meeting each other in a soft kiss. 

Emerald eyes closed and Sonic tried to remember every movement of their lips together, because chaos, Shadow was kissing him back, and committed to memory. His heart swelled and he felt that feeling again, safe. Sonic never knew it was possible, given he was the hero and he gave the feeling towards others, but this time, it was the other way around. In Shadow’s presence and warmth, everything really, he felt safe, without worries about anything that could hurt him. 

But then, reality came crashing back as Shadow released him, and Sonic taking in breaths, the kiss using it up, but his fear nudged at him as he waited for a reaction from the other.

Red crimson eyes stared into him, making the hero dread the worse, before the agent spoke up again, a softer voice this time.

“Text me next time.”

With that, the striped hedgehog got to his feet, picking up white gloves from the ground and turning around to give Sonic one last look and a nod, before speeding off back into civilization. 

The blue hedgehog groaned and fell back to lay on the ground again, staring up at the endless dark sky, a lighter shade this time. Sonic didn’t know why he did that. Sure, they have had kissed before, but all those were given during their makeout sessions, which built the mood for the sex. This one was not. 

Sonic kissed Shadow because he felt like it. 

He didn’t know why, but his heart jumped with excitement when he closed his eyes and repeated it from memory. With a sigh, the hero picked himself up and looked down at his body, noting that he needed a bath, asap. Plucking the glove off the ground, he put it back on his peach hand and sprinted down in the opposite direction that his rival had gone in.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know many of you love Sonadow and spicy fics, so I thought why not share this great comic with them! Trust me, you'll love it ;) Share your thoughts on it below in the comments!
> 
> Link: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1RdCzgZ0tnpComMNBzGc_-6a5naylzTcc
> 
> Of course, this is made by an amazing artist: KrazyELF  
> Check out their work on Twitter: @ElfKrazy


	4. A Visit Now & A Private One Later

“I hate weekdays…”

Rouge sighed and left her bedroom, dragging her feet to the kitchen. As she continued down the small hallway, teal eyes saw the closed door of a broody hedgehog's room, believing he was already up and about. After all, Shadow was the morning person between the two. 

"Good morn…"

As she stepped into the kitchen, she prepared to greet her friend, but to her shock, Shadow wasn't there. Rouge frowned, taking a glance back down at the hallway. There had been a lack of noise this early morning now that she thought about it. But she believed it was one of the ways her friend was making it up to her for drinking the wine, which she was still slightly upset about. However, the lack of a hedgehog sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee in hand told her otherwise.

Rouge parted away from the kitchen entrance and turned to face the living room instead. She saw her robot friend still charging in the corner, where he claimed as his. No hedgehog in sight though. 

Could he have left already?

She snickered, knowing very well that could not be the case with him. It was a fact that Shadow and her disliked being at their workplace longer than it was deemed enough; so going in early was clearly not something either of them would do. But then that would mean he was still here or somewhere else…

Her heels clicked as she walked down the hallway, again. Rouge stopped in front of the closed door, listening carefully for any telltale sign that Shadow was indeed in his room. Her ears picked up nothing, just plain quietness. She raised a hand and softly knocked.

"Shadow?"

White ears caught the sound of movement on the other side of the door before it stopped. She waited for any other noise or for the door to open or something, but nothing more happened, the thought of Shadow still in bed at this hour being foreign to her. 

“Time to wake up, sleeping beauty~”

She singsonged while her knuckles rapped the door a little louder this time. She caught the loud groan that came from Shadow, who was most likely upset about being woken up. To her defense, the dark hedgehog was usually the one pounding on her door to get up for work, but now, it seemed that the roles were switched. Once she heard stomping and the sound of a shower running, she went back to the kitchen, deciding that she might as well start the coffee, too. 

A couple of minutes later, she was sitting down on the breakfast bar, a cup of steaming coffee and a plate of fresh-cut fruit in front of her. Rouge had thought that today was a good day to go for a small snack for breakfast. Plus, she had been eyeing those delicious blueberries for a while and thought that it was time to taste them, especially since a certain someone had woken up late to make breakfast.

A moment later, Shadow walked into the kitchen, making his way straight for the coffee maker and pouring some for himself. Rouge continued to observe him, munching on the berries. Shadow made his way to the breakfast bar, joining her by sitting on the other side and grabbing the newspaper that sat on the counter as well.

“So what made you wake up so late?”

Crimson eyes peeked up from the paper and gave her a quick glance before returning to it. She saw him take a sip from the cup, taking his time.

“Rough night.”

Teal eyes looked at the dark hedgehog carefully. Throughout her years of working with G.U.N, she had learned much about her partner in arms, and one of those things was finding out how his past was something _complicated_. Rouge had also lived long enough with her comrade to figure out that a rough night usually translated to nightmares. 

However, this time, something was off…

“Then why did you end up sleeping back in your room?”

Because whenever her best friend did end up having a nightmare, it meant that Shadow would end up sleeping somewhere else besides his room, like out on the balcony on the patio chairs, for example. He had explained to her once, after a nightmare, that going back into his bed would only drown his mind in the same sleepless cycle. Except for this time, the dark hedgehog remained inside his private sleeping quarters.

“I didn’t.”

The broody hedgehog voiced out his answer and caught her interest more. She picked up another berry, popping it into her mouth and squinting at the other. It was hard for many to read the hedgehog across from her, but she was a natural at it after many years. And right now, it seemed that he was trying to hide something as Shadow hadn’t dared to raise his eyes to face her.

“Really? Does that mean you figured out something to calm that _situation_ of yours?”

Rouge saw a dark ear twitch, but the hedgehog still wasn’t looking up at her.

“Something like that.”

The white bat’s interest continued to peak as Shadow gave vague answers to her questions. Sure, it was ultimately something the dark hedgehog always did, but that last part about not spending the night in his bed got her thinking…

“So…who did _you_ screw?”

Rouge saw the abrupt movement of dark quills and smirked when she saw wide crimson eyes staring back at her. Shadow remained shocked for a few seconds before he narrowed his gaze on her, his infamous scowl appearing on his face. 

“I didn’t screw _anyone_ , Rouge.”

The white bat overlooked the other one, spotting every small detail of his outward appearance. The usual fury was registered in those red eyes and striped quills bristled. Yet there was also the barely noticeable blush creeping on those cheeks, which was definitely not from his anger, and would you look at that, teal eyes caught the small tapping of a right pinkie finger.

Whenever Shadow became nervous or felt uneasy, he would tap that small digit on any surface it made contact with the closest. Rouge had thought it was quite adorable for the Ultimate Lifeform to have such a habit, but she also couldn’t deny it came in handy for these kinds of situations.

“Then pray tell what made you get over your nightmare.”

Before the white bat got an answer, their other teammate decided to finally intervene. Heavy footsteps marched over to the side that Shadow was sitting, red eyes glowing once before Omega’s voice filtered through the air.

**“ACCORDING TO MY SYSTEMS, SHADOW LEFT AT EXACTLY 1:58 A.M. THIS MORNING.”**

“Oh my god!”

Shadow whipped his attention to Omega while Rouge tried to process the new detail.

“Did you spy on me?!”

**“NEGATIVE. MY RECORDING SYSTEM REMAINS ON EVEN AFTER I HAVE TURNED TO SLEEP MODE.”**

The dark hedgehog pointed an accusing finger at the large robot, and Rouge could only giggle at the whole scene.

“It’s still spying!”

Clearly, her hedgehog friend was hiding something, and whatever it was, he didn’t want anyone knowing what he had done at that _very_ early hour.

“Now, you have to tell me what was so important that made you leave at that hour!”

Shadow scoffed at her request, giving Omega the stink eye, and Rouge thought she was going to be left without an answer until…

“I left for a run that’s all.”

All the excitement that was sprouting from her had diminished the moment she heard him talk about racing. Rouge pouted and slouched in her seat, the devastating news turning out not to be something juicy to---

**“MY CALCULATIONS SHOW THAT IT TOOK 2.3 HOURS FOR SHADOW TO RETURN FROM HIS RACE.”**

“Chaos, what the hell, Omega?!”

She burst out laughing when their robotic friend continued to expose the dark hedgehog’s deeds from the unusual hour. It was crystal clear that Omega was ready to spit out more details about Shadow’s late run when the communicator on Rouge’s hand beeped.

She raised an eyebrow, her laughter coming to a stop, and saw an incoming call from HQ. Strange, they still weren’t due there for another half hour, but it seemed that whatever came up needed to be addressed now. Rouge clicked on the call and glanced up at the other two to see that they were focused on the call, too.

“Agent Rouge, Team Dark’s presence is needed in the Commander’s office, _now_.”

She rolled her eyes, obviously used to the same excuse that G.U.N used to get them to come in earlier than expected.

“Well, what could be so important to call us in this early?”

“This information cannot be disclosed over call, agent.”

It never can be, she sarcastically thought. She sighed and looked over her other teammates, who were also unamused to this sort of thing as well.

“Fine. We will arrive there shortly.”

The call ended and Rouge groaned, draping an arm over her eyes. She was not ready for work yet! Chaos, why couldn’t it have been Saturday, she thought. White ears heard the scraping of a stool on the floor and the clink of metal against it afterward. Teal eyes peeked from under her arm and saw that Shadow was placing his cup in the sink. She pouted and realized the juicy gossip about the ‘late run’ was cut short as well.

“Can you at least tell me if you ended up meeting someone?”

The dark hedgehog turned and faced her. Crimson eyes looked over at Omega, probably waiting for him to disclose the rest of the information, but the robot also awaited the response. 

“No.”

Teal eyes studied their striped friend, observing for any signs that it was the truth he was speaking. To her disappointment, it looked like it was the straight answer, and her morning became less pleasing. Without another word, Shadow headed out while Rouge placed her own dishes in the sink as well.

“Seems like our broody friend still hasn’t accepted making a booty call. Too bad, he could really use it…”  
  


She expected a remark from the large robot, but to her surprise, he remained silent. Turning to face him, Rouge silently questioned her friend’s quietness, tilting her head to see that Omega was looking at the door, where Shadow had exited and was probably waiting for them outside already.

The white bat walked around the breakfast bar, placing a hand on one of the large hands, and red eyes glowed once before shifting their attention to her.

“What’s up big guy, something bothering you?”

**“I WAS ABLE TO CONNECT TO THE BUILDING’S SECURITY CAMERAS AND VERIFY SHADOW’S STATEMENT.”**

“Wait, those things still work…”

**“AFFIRMATIVE.”**

Rouge had long forgotten about the outdoor security cameras she had installed a long time ago. They were something she added to mainly scare away anybody who dared break into the home of government officials, but it looked like they were actually useful for something besides that.

“What you find?”

**“THERE WERE NO ANGLES THAT CAPTURED A DIRECT IMAGE OF THE FRONT OF THE APARTMENT.”**

“So, nothing?”

**“FORTUNATELY, I WAS ABLE TO FIND ONE CAMERA THAT DID CAPTURE SOMETHING.”**

She chuckled, figuring that it was _unfortunate_ for Shadow to have Omega living with them since their robotic friend had no intention of keeping secrets for anyone. She watched as Omega’s eyes glowed again, and her communicator beeped for the second time that day, a new message displayed on it.

“What do we have here…”

The message had a video attached, a clip of thirty seconds or so. Teal eyes realized that the angle did not face the front as Omega had said, but it was tilted far enough to capture at least something. Rouge’s eyes squinted and brought the communicator closer to her face.

“Wait, is that…”

Familiar red shoes with golden buckles came into view, the infamous blue-colored legs of the hero barely captured by the camera feed. The feet were joined by a pair of rocket shoes, the ones that Shadow always wore. However, nothing else made it into the frame, but that didn’t matter when she already knew who the other one was.

“Shadow met up with Sonic?”

She looked up at her friend, hearing the confirmation from the robot. The feed continued to show their feet only, her curiosity awakening when she saw how they moved closer towards each other. Then they were gone, two blurs captured before the video rewinded from the beginning.

“Seems like Shadow did end up leaving with someone, but Sonic...”

Before either the bat or robot could continue this conversation, the dark hedgehog poked his head inside the door and caught their attention.

“Are we leaving or not?”

Rouge placed her hand on Omega’s again and nodded, hoping that the other one understood what she was trying to do.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re heading out, come on big guy.”

Shadow stepped out again, leaving the other two in the room for another brief moment. Rouge walked towards the door, her red teammate following behind her, but before they left…

“We keep this between us.”

**“WOULD YOU BE USING THIS AS BLACKMAIL, AGAIN?”**

Teal eyes saw the dark hedgehog standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at his phone, and she smiled at hearing Omega’s question. Oh, how well did her boys know her, she happily thought.

“Actually, I want to investigate this little secret meet-up of theirs more~”

With that, both the white bat and the large robot made their way down to join Shadow, who was putting his phone back into dark quills. It wasn’t unusual for her best friend to join the blue hero for company outside their work hours, but deep down, Rouge figured this just wasn’t some random meet-up, especially at some freaking early hour. So she became hooked and decided to discover if this was just another thing the rivals did or was it something else.

***

As a young kid, Tails was always scolded by Sonic for his sleeping habits, going hours without laying down and resting. Fortunately, the hero was able to persuade him easily into following a strict sleeping schedule. Sonic said he was great at convincing others, but Tails believed he only followed said schedule because he wanted to make the other happy.

His big brother’s happiness was something he always put on top of his, thinking that the blue hedgehog didn’t need more problems to add to his daily life. So the young kit followed the same bed routine until now. Today, it was different because the fox had taken the opportunity that Sonic was out earlier than usual and went straight for the workshop. 

Sure, he had only slept four hours, which had already upset his brother, but he figured that solving Eggman’s latest scheme was more important than sleeping another four hours. The moment he heard the front door close he put on his shoes and went for the computer. The bright screen had hurt his eyes for a second before they adjusted and scanned the program in front of him, again.

Tails had tried to break it apart piece by piece and find anything that indicated where the Doctor’s current location was. It was frustrating enough that he got called out by one of his friends for not being to solve this problem for the first time, but just thinking about working another _whole_ day with no possible progress made him even more annoyed than he had been four hours ago.

With a sigh, he focused on the problem in front of him, reading the code with keen eyes. He spent most of his morning in his chair, sometimes taking a minute break to crack his knuckles and getting something to drink. It wasn’t until he heard a knock at the door that he looked away from the screen and glanced at the clock.

9:23 A.M.

He headed for the front door, glancing around the house to see that Sonic was still out. Tails opened the door and saw three familiar figures. 

“Why, hello there~”

Rouge greeted him with a smirk and a hand wave while Shadow offered him a nod. Blue eyes looked up to see Omega give him a hand wave, at least that’s what it looked like, and he smiled at the trio, greeting them as well.

“Hey, guys!”

Tails was never close with the three G.U.N workers, but he did know a fair amount of things about them. He held high respect for them and thought they were a force to be reckoned with. He grew up seeing them become what they are now, a family of some sort just like his team. As some situations called for Team Sonic and Team Dark to work together, they had gotten along together.

Well, some of them.

Shadow and Sonic were still at it with their rivalry since the day they met. Tails always heard his brother complain about his dark rival on many occasions, but to his amusement, it wasn’t that Sonic hated how Shadow saw himself as the competent hedgehog. No, if anything, it only fueled the hero’s cockiness to prove the other wrong in every aspect that existed.

“Can we come in?”

Yellow ears flickered and he gave them a nod, standing to the side to let them in. Omega stated he was going to enter from the backyard’s entrance, which was much larger. Tails chuckled and said it was fine. He liked Omega; the large robot was someone he could keep a conversation going for hours. Not many were able to do so, given his bright mind, but Team Dark proved to be the exception.

Tails walked them over to the couch, the two agents taking a seat while Omega appeared from the kitchen, standing next to the rest of his team. 

“Would you like any water or something?”

Rouge shook her head and glanced at Shadow, who gave her a nod. The white bat looked back at him and crossed her legs one over the other, placing her hands at the knee.

“Sadly, this visit is about business, today.”

“Oh? Is it about Eggman?”

“Yes, we obtained new intel about that base we last visited.”

She moved her hand and gestured it towards Omega. The robot opened his small compartment from his chest, a metal-clawed hand reaching inside to take out a tablet. He placed it in the bat’s hand, and she tapped on it for a second before presenting it to him. Tails walked over and took it.

His eyes widened when he saw three flying figures making their way around all the robots and into the base’s entrance. The last time he saw them was…well he didn’t remember, but he was sure it was long ago. Tails glanced up and pointed at the tablet.

“The Babylon Rogues were there before we arrived?”

“Yes, and it seemed that they were there to _steal_ something as well.”

“The chaos emerald?”

Rouge sighed and frowned.

“We don’t know, but the Commander wants us to look into it as a lead.”

He nodded and figured that G.U.N was also making an effort to find out more about the Doctor. Tails handed back the tablet to the female agent, who thanked him and gave it for Omega to put away again.

“Wait, so what does this have to do with us?”

Teal eyes sparkled and a sly grin blossomed on the bat’s face. He suddenly felt nervous under her gaze.

“Well, we were wondering if you and Blue had any idea as to where we can find them~”

He crossed his arms over his chest, his twin tails shifting behind him. Both signs of his ever-growing nerves.

“Don’t you have a way to track them down or something?”

For the first time, the dark hedgehog spoke up, slightly startling the fox.

“We believe this is the fastest way to do so.”

“What makes you think we know where they are?”

**“ACCORDING TO A RECENT REPORT, TEAM SONIC WAS LAST SEEN WITH THE ROGUES’ LEADER A MONTH AGO.”**

A month ago? Tails never recalled meeting with any of the Babylon Rogues a month ago…

“That can’t be right…we never met with Jet or any of them since almost a _year_ ago.”

Rouge sat straighter, her wings spreading out a little behind her, and another grin seemed to make its way onto her face, again.

“Oh, really? That’s quite interesting~”

In the corner of his eye, he saw Shadow look him over, most likely trying to figure if he was lying, but he wasn’t. 

“I swear it’s true.”

“Hon, we have pictures of the three of you arriving at the SS Hotel next to the Central Station. The same one that a certain green hawk entered an hour later.”

Tails scratched his head and sighed.

“Yeah, we did go to Station Square, but just to catch up with Amy, not the Rogues!”

“Then why is your brother and that hawk leaving _together_?”

Baby blue eyes met crimson hard ones, a folded paper taken out from his head quills and thrown on the small center table for Tails to see. He approached the table and reached for the paper. He frowned when he saw that it _was_ his brother leaving with Jet. 

Sonic had told him and Knuckles he was going out for one of his jogs around the city, mentioning that he missed the place. Had he bumped into Jet along the way? 

“I---”

“Hey, Tails, I thought I told you it…uh, what’s going on here?”

Closing the front door behind him, Sonic stopped mid-sentence when he saw they had company. He joined him at his side and gave him a questioning look. Tails lowered his hands and made sure to distance the paper from those green eyes. 

“They came here to talk to us about a lead they found on Eggman.”

His brother’s attention perked up and looked over to the sitting Team Dark.

“Really? You found the guy?”

Rouge chuckled and gestured to him.

“We were just talking about that with your brother, and well, the boys and I thought you would help us with that, Blue.”

The fox saw how his brother quickly nodded and went to sit on the armchair that rested next to Omega, leaning forward with a big grin on his face.

“Sure! Anything to bust Eggface, so what do you want me to help with?”

The teen saw how Rouge leaned back, smiling at the blue hero, while Shadow stood up. The black hedgehog extended his hand out in Tails’ direction, and the fox handed the paper in his hand back. Before handing the picture to Sonic, the striped hedgehog questioned him.

“Have you had any contact with any of the Babylon Rogues in the last month or so?”

Blue eyes watched his brother carefully, waiting for his answer. The fox knew his brother didn’t lie unless it was necessary, an option left at the end if it came down to it, but he was surprised by what he heard come out of peach lips.

“Nah, I haven’t seen those guys in ages.”

Sonic leaned back and smiled, throwing his hands back and behind his head. Red shoes placed on the table, a nagging thought mentally yelling at the hero to get them off, but Tails was staring at his brother with nothing but shock. Maybe he forgot he bumped into Jet, he thought. He _hoped_ that was it.

“This says otherwise, hedgehog.”

Shadow walked towards the hero’s resting form and held the paper in front for him to see. Once those emerald eyes glanced at the picture, he saw how his brother became tense, and he did what he always did as Sonic’s brother.

Defended him.

“Before you arrived, I was going to tell them that you might've bumped into Jet on your way out when you went for your run around the city. Remember?”

Sonic gave him a brief glance before returning it to Shadow. A chuckle filled the air, and Tails felt himself relax a little, even though he didn’t know if that was a good sign or not.

“Oh, yeah! I had seen that idiot coming out and talked to him for a sec before heading off for my jog. The interaction with him was so short, I almost forgot.”

Letting out an internal sigh, Tails saw Rouge’s shoulders slouch once more, a small pout on her face, but when he looked over to Shadow, he saw the sharp gaze he was giving his brother and felt his breath catch in his throat again. Somewhere in his mind, the fox knew he shouldn’t worry because like before, Sonic didn’t lie unless it was _necessary_. There was no reason for him to hide anything…right?

“Very well, we’ll be leaving now.”

Rouge stood from her seat, and Omega retreated to the back entrance, again. Shadow and Rouge gave them both a nod and headed for the exit. But before the G.U.N agents definitely left, Sonic rushed over to them.

“Actually, would you mind if I stole Shadow for a moment, Rouge? I kinda wanted to go for a race today and since you guys are here…”

“Wait, didn’t you just get back from your run?”

Emerald eyes glanced back at him and signed for him to help along, something that went unnoticed by the two agents that were chatting between themselves. Tails sighed and nodded.

“In that case, I might as well show you something about that program from the base, Rouge.”

“Alright, let’s take a look at that…”

Rouge guided herself back inside their household, but she turned back and gave the two hedgehogs a knowing look.

“Now, boys, play nice with each other~”

Tails snickered at her words and saw his brother’s faint blush. Shadow rolled his eyes which was also followed by a flustered look. With a ‘later’ from Sonic, the two hedgehogs sped off into the distance, quickly becoming nothing but specks from where he stood.

Just then, Omega appeared once more and was told to return once more inside, much to the robot’s displeasure. The fox made a note of figuring something out for him. Tails closed the door and motioned for the white bat to follow him to his workshop.

***

They only started to run for a few minutes before Shadow felt the blue hedgehog’s body crashing into him from behind. They tumbled across the ground before coming to a stop with Sonic on top of him. Crimson eyes looked at his blue counterpart, admiring the hero’s intense gaze on him and the slight panting that came from peach lips. His pink tongue slipped out and licked his lips; a smirk followed when emerald eyes glanced down at them.

What he would do to this hedgehog if they weren’t outside in broad daylight for prying eyes to catch them at any moment.

“You didn’t give me your number.”

Shadow gave him a confused look, and the hero elaborated.

“You said to text you next time I was free for you know what.”

The black hedgehog’s mind went back to last night’s events. A night he had spent fucking this hedgehog under a starlit sky and drowning in the moans that only echoed his name. 

“It’s been barely a few hours, and you’re already desperate for another round, faker.”

Shadow sat up and pushed the hero off of him. He chuckled when he saw a bright red decorate the usual peach skin. 

“No! I just wanted to have it now, so I don’t have to go chasing after you for a week just to get it.”

“And here I thought running was something you enjoyed.”

The hero huffed and sat up next to him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know what I mean.”

He sighed and nodded. Shadow did know what Sonic meant because he also noticed it when it came to Rouge wanting to visit a certain echidna. G.U.N was hounding them with shifts being filled to the brim with missions and reports. Neither he nor his team had much time to themselves, only having a weekend or two per month to finally relax.

“So why exactly are you looking for the Rogues?”

He reached for his phone in his quills, fingers grazing the sleek surface and plucking it out. Shadow typed in his passcode and clicked on his contacts while answering the hedgehog’s question.

“Retrieved video feed from the base shows that they had arrived at the base before any of us.”

He brought up a new contact tab to fill in with information. Shadow glanced at the name field for a second before typing in ‘Faker.’ He handed it to Sonic, who took it and glanced down.

“We also learned that they might have stolen the chaos emerald, but it remains unknown until further investigation.”

“What about the energy that was detected when we went in?”

Crimson eyes looked out into the distance and thought for a moment.

“I don’t know, but I’m looking into that personally.”

He felt a nudge at his side and saw his phone being handed back. The striped hedgehog looked at it and saw the beginning of a message chat between him and the hero. It was a simple ‘hi,’ probably to have his number registered in Sonic’s, but when he raised his gaze to the contact name at the top corner, he snorted.

“Did you really have to add those emoticons?”

Shadow looked over to the hedgehog sitting next to him, who was laughing, too.

“Geez, Shads, they’re called emojis and yes! How else will you know it’s your _favorite_ rival contacting you?”

The dark hedgehog shook his head when he saw the heated look his rival was giving him. Was his head always thinking just about that, Shadow thought.

“You’re my _only_ rival, idiot.”

“Wait, really?!”

Sonic’s voice was filled with excitement, and he was sure that deep down that the hero loved that idea. 

“Unfortunately.”

More laughing came from the blue hedgehog.

“Yeah, right, you know you love me~”

His heart stuttered for a moment, taking in his rival’s words, and returned a scoff to make sure the other didn’t think anything of his momentary silence. He looked back out into the green fields, again, not being able to look back at those shining green eyes.

“Who else did you think I would see as my rival?”

Sonic hummed before snapping his fingers.

“Knuckles!”

His eyes snapped back to the smiling hero and gave him a bewildered look. He was questioning the hero’s thought on that in so many ways.

“Why the echidna?”

Sonic shrugged and gave his left bicep a poke.

“Because you’re both strong, wouldn’t your guys’ strength match when compared?”

Shadow thought about it for a moment, recalling all the times he had witnessed the guardian’s strength in person. Sure, they both were strong, thinking he was much more if anything, but that didn’t mean Knuckles was his rival.

“I don’t see him as a rival though. After all, that would be only one thing that we would share in common.”

“I guess…does that mean we’re alike in more ways than one?”

Shadow smirked at the hero.

“Given recent meetings, I would think so.”

He saw how green eyes became half-lidded and his smirk was reflected back.

“That’s true…”

Chaos, he really wished he wasn’t on the clock, thinking he could easily take the hero back to his place for a fun time. But no, instead he was stuck working this stupid lead of theirs…

“What exactly is your relationship with the Babylon Rogues?”

Green eyes widened and a peach hand rubbed the hedgehog’s blue neck, almost shyly.

“Well, the guys and I have raced them many times in Extreme Gear competitions, but I guess you could say they each have become sort of a rival to us.”

“How so?”

Sonic tilted his head in thought for a moment.

“Being the group’s mechanic, Wave is obviously the smart one, so she would butt heads with Tails. In my opinion, they seem like they could do great things if they joined their heads together. Knuckles can easily become annoyed with Storm’s attitude and taunting. They usually fight it out with arm wrestling or something.”

Shadow nodded along to the hero’s words.

“And their leader?”

Sonic’s relaxed state became anxious, and he nervously chuckled, letting his eyes wander off his own. He frowned at the sudden shift in his rival’s behavior.

“Jet’s cocky and brash, too full of himself. The guy is always going around proclaiming his title as the _Legendary Wind Master_ , but I’m usually the one disproving that statement.”

“So, he’s your rival?”

Sonic looked at him for a brief moment before nodding.

“Pretty much.”

Shadow nodded. Hearing that Sonic had someone else he would also fight with made him feel uneasy, almost jealous. No, that wasn’t right. Why would he be jealous of Sonic’s rival…that was utterly ridiculous.

“You really have no idea as to where we can find them?”

“Sorry, Shads, I wish I could but nothing has happened between hi-them and me as of recent…”

His ears caught the little slip of the hedgehog’s statement. Instead of calling him out on it, he sighed and nodded. He picked himself up from the ground, Sonic joining him, and he gave the hedgehog a nod.

“Well, I should head back with Rouge and Omega. HQ will probably be on us until we get something on the Rogues…”

He glanced down at his communicator, sending out messages to his teammates about meeting back at HQ. He saw two red shoes appear in his vision and looked up. Sonic was standing closer to him, hands fiddling with the gloves’ white fabric. Green eyes switched between looking at his eyes and his lips.

“When do you get off work?”

Shadow’s mind wandered to times of exploring that blue body and claiming it with a strong need.

“Seven.”

“Rouge and Omega?”

Remembering his morning talk with his friends, Shadow knew he had to be more careful around those two from now on.

“Omega is staying tonight at HQ for a system update. Rouge will be tending to the club after work until three, again.”

“She really enjoys spending time down at her club, huh?”

Sonic stepped closer, their chests almost touching and a hand coming up to press against his white fluff. Shadow felt a sudden rush of warmth run down to his groin, and his hands twitched at his sides, begging to hold onto blue hips.

“She says it’s her way to relax after work, and I can’t complain if it gives me time to fuck you now, can’t I?”

A soft moan left peach lips, and for the second time that day, he licked his lips, seeing the blue hedgehog breathing a little heavier than before.

“ _Chaos_ , Shadow…”

A dark chuckle left his own lips, separating himself from the warm body before his urges got the best of him. With a wink in Sonic’s direction, he skated away from him and headed back to HQ, only thinking about how tonight would go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what emojis do you think Sonic added to his contact name on Shadow's phone?


End file.
